Now You're My Whole World
by astarte-lydianna
Summary: When Bella confronts Jacob about his secret Paul imprints on her...one catch he doesn't like her and she doesn't like him, but he still can't deny the urge to protect her and be around her...which just causes arguements. A real love hate bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1: Fables

Author's Notes: OK this is a new story I'm trying it's Bella/Paul. I've never done a Bella/Paul before so your views would be appreciated. As always thanks so much to JenJenSon my beta she's a real star! This takes off after Edward has left and goes from there writing a nice new future as if the Cullen's never returned...although I haven't decided whether to have any of them come back later or not I'll admit but the focus of the story is Bella and Paul so sit back and I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. I also don't own the lyrics in this chapter they are some random lyrics from Rihanna and Eminem's Love the Way you Lie Part Two and some other random lyrics from Save Me by Remy Zero. Obviously if you're not a fan of lyrics in stories you don't have to read them.

Chapter One: Fables

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright_

I lay on my bed helplessly thinking about what Jake had said. I needed to figure out his secret for myself...I already knew it. I sighed in frustration and climbed into bed. Maybe a good night of sleep would clear my head so I could try and figure it out tomorrow.

_Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
_

The nightmare came again. Edward and I in the meadow and I knew he was going to leave me again. I relived the nightmare so often I no longer fought it, no longer screamed...I just cried in my sleep.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero_

Tonight though, it was different. Edward turned away from me to face a giant wolf; like the wolves that saved me from Laurent... Maybe my subconscious was just guilty that some innocent creatures took my place.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Then Edward leapt for the wolf and drank. I heard myself shout for him to stop but he didn't until he was crouched over a limp body, a human body...Jacob...

_In this tug of war, you'll always win..._

_'Cause you feed me fables from your hand..._

"Edward don't!" I screamed aloud. Then as always Edward walked away and on the ground lay my Jake... "Jacob!" I sat bolt upright gasping for breath. The wolves from the story... New realisation hit me like a bucket of cold water at the whole truth of the Quileute legend that Jacob had told me so long ago. Was every myth or legend like this? Was there some truth in every magical, mythical creature? How could we have been so blind? Non-human creatures had been living under our very noses since the beginning and we were clueless!

Oh god Charlie! My blood ran cold as I leapt out of bed and checked outside for his cruiser. It was gone already. It was still early but I had to warn Jacob. I don't think I've ever gotten up and dressed as fast as I did this time. Moments later I was reversing my truck off of the drive.

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

By the time I pulled up outside Billy Black's house I had lost my nerve. I forced myself out of my truck and knocked on the door. Billy begrudgingly let me in after I practically pushed past him. I pushed open Jake's bedroom door and froze in my tracks. There lay my Jacob sound asleep. So relaxed and content even though he was now so huge he was hanging off of both ends of his bed.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

_I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me..._

"Tell him to come and meet me on the beach please." I told Billy before leaving the house as quickly as I had come. I didn't get far before I spotted a group of boys approaching the house. Sam's gang; the ones Jake had always been so afraid of. Before I had time to think it through I was stomping my way over to them.

"What have you done to him?" I shouted. "What have you done?"

"What did he tell you?" the one on the far left growled right in my face threateningly. I pushed him, trying to gain back some personal space.

"Nothing! He told me nothing because he's afraid of you!" I shouted, stepping back a tad since my shove hadn't worked. But he did look pissed off now.

"Easy." Sam told him.

"Answer me!" I shouted, shoving harder. Then everything was in slow motion. The boy seemed to practically tear apart and in heartbeats a huge wolf as tall as me stood in his place. I stepped back very quickly turning to run from him. I spotted Jake coming out of his house.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths..._

"Bella!" he shouted to me, running towards me.

"No Jake run!" I shouted back to him. But he didn't run. I saw him jump but I never saw him land. Instead in place of Jake was an enormous wolf, only this one wasn't grey it was more of a copper colour.

"You guys get Bella out of here, take her to Emily's." Sam called, running after the two wolves now fighting in the bushes.

"Come on...I think I should drive you don't look so good." Embry said, as they guided me towards my truck. Before long we stood outside a small wooden house. It was lovely, so charming and homely. The two boys were discussing Jake and Paul fighting and I really did feel sick.

"What if one of them gets hurt?" I spoke up. They just laughed in response to this.

"Come in Bella, we don't bite." Jared said, entering the house.

"And about Emily, don't stare. It bugs the hell out of Sam." Embry added, following Jared inside.

I was going to ask them why but it was too late, they were already inside so I helplessly followed. Both boys now sat at the table tucking into the food the woman they called Emily was placing on the table. Now I saw what they meant. Half of her beautiful face was scarred, causing one side of her face to drop in an almost constant grimace.

"So, who do we have here?" she asked.

"Bella Swan." Embry replied.

"So you're the vampire girl...should've known if anyone would find a way past Sam's gag order it would be Jake." She smiled.

"So you're the...wolf girl." I said lamely, she just smiled contentedly.

"I guess I am." She said, turning back to the steaming pot.

Then another figure entered the house, the one who had got pissed at me. He sat down at the table and then smirked up at me.

"Sorry." He winked. Then he froze and his smirk dropped, his face was a picture of shock. I glanced around awkwardly, feeling self-conscious.

"What?" I finally asked. He blinked a few times and then lowered his eyes to the bread in front of him.

"Sorry, just deep in thought." He shrugged. The others looked at him suspiciously but I didn't have time to think on it before Jacob appeared in the doorway.

"Come on." He said. I nodded and waved at the others briefly before following Jake back out of the warm house.

"So you're a werewolf." I said after a long awkward silence.

"Yeah...last time I checked." He replied.

_'Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised..._

"So that's the deal with the secrets?" I asked.

"Yeah, Alpha's orders." He nodded.

By the time we returned to the house it was as if nothing had even happened. Warm arms caught me as I tripped on the steps entering the house. Embry stifled a chuckle at my clumsiness and I flushed in embarrassment as usual.

"Hey Bella it's goes left foot then right foot then repeat. Pretty straightforward." Paul snorted in my ear. I flushed even more but I glared at him and he looked at me strangely again.

"I'll try to remember that." I said sarcastically.

"You always were a clumsy kid guess some things never change." He retorted, dropping me. I narrowed my eyes at him. He dropped me? He had caught me from falling and then dropped me like I was hot coal anyway! I muttered a few choice words under my breath as I got to my feet secretly hoping her heard every word.

"I don't remember ever meeting you before." I replied evenly, turning back towards Jake now talking to `Sam and Emily. Although all I knew about Paul was that he was older than me so it was possible that I had met him as a kid and never known since I knew Jake and Jake looks nothing like he did just months ago let alone years ago.

In fact I knew nearly nothing about the pack. I knew that Sam was engaged to Emily, that he was the oldest and that he was the alpha and I knew that Paul was the second oldest and pretty much his second in command by the look of things. Jared was the same age as me and some of my friends knew him really well because up until the "cold ones" as they put it had moved to Folks he went to the high school with them and then Jake and Embry were just bit younger than me. They all looked around twenty-one though and all pretty hot, I'd be blind not to notice. Everyone always wondered what they fed the kids up here but now I knew...they were wolves.

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

With the exception of one wolf in particular everyone was very welcoming and Sam and Emily's house was warm, cosy and homely. I was beginning to think that hanging around here may help numb the pain again.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Morning Bella!" Emily smiled as I entered her house. "Jake said you'd be coming to visit today."

"Forced me to is more like it." I mumbled; then I had the grace to look suitably embarrassed at my bad manners. "Not that I don't enjoy coming to see you I'm just...suspicious of his motives."

"I understand. He does have a certain spark for you but I assure you he's getting over it." Emily replied. "I think the boys just think it's safer here. They'd probably heard half the town up here if they could."

I was about to question her further when I noticed Paul and Sam enter the room. Sam gathered his fiancée in his arms and kissed her across her cheek to her lips. Paul just looked fed up and waited.

"Come on, let's go get the bitch already!" he snarled. Sam broke away from Emily and smiled at me as he moved towards the door.

"You two keep out of trouble." He said.

"Be careful!" Emily told him firmly.

"I'm sure the five of us can take the red head no sweat!" he told her, that's when my blood ran cold. I just kept picturing her red curls as she left the baseball field, glancing back at me almost threateningly.

"What red head?" I croaked out, but it was too late they were gone. I rushed to the door and stepped out onto the porch. "What red head?" I called louder. They stopped and looked at me curiously.

"Just a vampire, she not a...friend of yours is she?" Sam asked carefully. I shook my head numbly. "She's been hunting in the area so it's our job to take her out."

"Laurent..." I gasped realising that it was Sam and the others who had saved me that day.

"What are you going on about?" Paul snapped. "We're in a hurry here!" By this time I saw Emily come outside behind me out the corner of my eye.

"You saved me from Laurent." I said. "But V-Victoria's..."

"You mean the other leech, we killed him pretty easy." Sam grinned. "It's what we do."

"Is Victoria here? Now?" I asked, my legs could barely hold me now.

_And they pull me under  
I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around somebody save me_

"Near the border...she just keeps running around the area." Sam replied. Then my legs gave out and I crumpled on the floor. I just stared at the ground...it was never going to end.

"Hey guys!" Jake called, joining the group now gathering outside Emily and Sam's house. The other two boys behind him. "What's taking so long?...Bella!"

Jacob crouched in front of me and looked closely at me.

"Victoria's here." I whispered to him. He looked to Emily, Sam and Paul for any clues but they had none. Jake reached out to lift my chin up. The first thing I saw was Sam and Paul behind him. Sam looked confused and Paul looked angry, very angry...then I focused on Jacob's concerned face in front of me.

"Let's get her inside, we need to get moving but maybe one of us should stay long enough to make sure she alright just in case." Sam commanded. Jake moved closer to me but I heard a growl and he practically leapt back. Then a hot arm lifted me from under my arm and practically dragged me to my feet.

_And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me_

It was Paul and he still looked angry for no reason other than me delaying their hunting, so I glared back. He just smirked and lifted me into his arms causing me to turn red from my cheeks to my ears. He put me down on a chair in the kitchen and soon the kitchen was full with us all in it.

"Bella what's wrong? What did you say to her?" Jake asked, turning on Paul and Sam.

"Nothing!" Paul snapped.

"Cut it out you two!" Sam said, the alpha tone clear in his voice. "The last thing we need is you losing your tempers. We were just talking about our red headed leech problem and she lost it."

"You don't understand you can't fight her. You'll lose." I said quietly, looking up at Jake.

"Don't worry, as much as I'd like to fight her and rip that bloodsucking head of hers off, any time we get even close enough for a fight she bolts. She's trying to get to Forks...we don't know what she wants but whatever it is we manage to run her off before she gets close enough." Jake smiled.

"I know what she wants." I breathed. Everything was silent, I swear most of them even stopped breathing. Then the silence was shattered.

"Well are you going to spit it out or what?" Paul muttered.

_And all my dreams are on the ground  
Crawling around somebody save me_

"Me." I glared at him. "Victoria wants me." Everyone was staring at me but I couldn't form any more words. I hated feeling so scared, so useless. Everyone was shocked and for a second I could have sworn Paul even looked scared himself.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah Bella did you turn into such a leech lover that you pissed off a few females for-" Paul started but my fear was gone now, now I was just angry.

"Will you just shut the hell up about things you know nothing about!" I screamed at him. Then his nostrils flared and fist clenched at his sides and in a heartbeat Jake stood between us. Paul seemed to calm himself then and stepped back in front of me, and Jake let him! Was he crazy?

"Sorry." Paul mumbled, looking like it killed him to say it. "Would you like to explain?"

"It's a long story." I replied.

"Jared, Embry!" Sam called. "Go to Bella's house and keep a lookout, if Charlie comes home we don't want him to have any unwanted visitors. Jake go find Leah and guard the perimeter round the res. If Bella's what she wants we've got an advantage."

Jake looked desperate not to leave me but he did. He just gave me a look that said sorry before disappearing out of the door.

"You were saying?" Sam said, looking at me expectantly and taking a seat at the table.

"Charlie's in danger because of me?" I asked, more to myself than to anyone else. "Oh God...I really am a danger magnet."

_I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under_

"Focus Bella. Why does she want you?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember last year...when I had my accident?" I asked them. "When the strange wild animal attacks started?" They nodded at last. "Right well, I was in a clearing with the...with them. We were playing baseball and must have caught their attention. Three of them; James, Laurent and Victoria, James was a tracker...he made it a game to hunt me down and so we fled to Phoenix. Anyway, Ed-Edward had to kill James and Victoria was his mate. Mate for mate Laurent said...she won't stop..."

"But you're not his mate anymore." Paul fumed in a frustrated voice.

"I don't think that'll bother her much..." Sam sighed. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I tried I really tried because Jake wasn't here. Jake was the only person who I wanted right now. I didn't even want Edward. I had been so stupid, I had gone diving into a dangerous world and now it wasn't just me that may have to deal with the consequences. A sob escaped my lips and then the tears came.

_And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me_

"Ah damn." Paul muttered, and then I was pulled against his solid frame. It was surprising how comforting it was being in his arms, even if it was Paul holding me. He practically hated me, we always brushed each other up the wrong way but right now I was clinging to him like he was my lifeline. "Come on Bells we'll get her for you."

"He's right, we know what she wants now. We can lure her to where we want her and take her out away from anyone that might get hurt." Sam agreed.

"Want to help?" Paul asked me, I glanced up and his smirk was almost evil. "You know you do. Help us, you could play bait. Got to be better than staying here waiting."

He was right. She had had enough of being protected and coddled; she didn't want to stay here while they risked their lives for her, not if she could help. It took Paul's twisted view on things to allow her to do that.

"Yes." I croaked out.

"Alright, but Bella when we do this, if you're there you have to follow the orders we give you exactly got it? It's not a game. You'll be a great help but if you don't do as I say you'll very quickly be more of a hindrance than a help."

"Of course." I nodded, stepping back from Paul awkwardly.

"I'll go call the boys." Paul said, turning quickly away from me. "and Leah."

I watched him leave and then continued to stare at the door. No matter how much we hated each other and no matter how much we seemed to get into fights...the worrying thing was that he seemed to get me more than anyone. There's no way Jake would ever let me do something so reckless and Edward definitely wouldn't have.

_I don't care how you do it_

_Just save me..._

Author's Notes: Well That's the first chapter, pretty much just introducing where the story is starting from really so it does follow New Moon quite a lot at the beginning but I hope you were able to bear with me through that and will come back for the next chapter. This is a repost to try to fix the italics for the lyrics but it really doesn't want to play ball so if it hasn't worked I'm sorry I swear on my word document the lyrics are italic and the story normal.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire

Author's Notes: Wow everyone thanks for the great first response! I never get many reviews for a first chapter so 7 in a span of an hour was amazing for me and I'm really grateful to all of those of you who reviewed it. And of course a special note of thanks to JenJenSon for being a brilliant beta and making sure my crappy spelling and typos (mostly typos from my brain going too fast for my fingers) and any other stupid mistakes get fixed! You wouldn't understand a word of this without her help! Again I hope you all continue to enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. And the lyrics are from Rascal Flatts – Feels like today, which is one of my favourites.

Chapter Two: Fire

I watched him leave and then continued to stare at the door. No matter how much we hated each other and no matter how much we seemed to get into fights... he seemed to get me more than anyone. There's no way Jake would ever let me do something so reckless and Edward definitely wouldn't have.

Then again if it wasn't for Edward I wouldn't be in this mess. I should never have meddled in his life to start with but I just couldn't help myself. I guess it really was how Edward had described it...everything about him drew me in.

~The Next Day~

_~*I Woke up this morning  
With this feeling inside me that I can't explain  
like a weight that I've carried  
Been carried away, away*~_

"Bella you are crazy you know that?" Jake said, folding his arms across his chest adamantly; I rolled my eyes in response and moved away from him. "It's too dangerous."

Jake had been complaining all week about Sam's plan. This weekend I was going to be staying with Sam and Emily, and Charlie certainly didn't seem to mind me spending time with Jake and his friends. We had started laying my scent gradually from Folks to a designated spot just inside the La Push boundary far enough away from people that a fight would be as safe as possible. Sam's plan was to have one of them in their human form and me in the clearing as if nothing was happening; as if we were just sat hanging out or something and the others hiding in the trees as long as they kept downwind she wouldn't realise they were there. I was really scared, so scared my gut twist every time the thought entered my head, my heart pounded and my pulse raced but I had to face this. I wanted to know that it was over, see it finished. I couldn't let Jake see that I was scared either because I knew he'd play on it, he'd find a way to convince me not to go through with it. I wasn't sure exactly how soon we were going to do it...but I figured it would be pretty soon.

"Sam already agreed, Jake." Jared grinned at his friend. "Don't make him force you to agree with him." Jake just growled in response but thankfully dropped the subject.

"If you're going to kill each other do it outside, I've just finished cleaning." Emily's voice called over them, from where she stood stirring some potato salad in a bowl on the side. "Shouldn't you boys be down the beach already?"

"We're going." Jared replied.

"Take a plate with you!" she ordered, they did so and as they disappeared she shouted after them. "Don't eat any!" I couldn't help but chuckle as they headed out. She was like a mum to all of these boys...it must be nice to feel like you have this massive family, I'd always wanted a brother or sister.

"I don't know how you do it." I told her, picking up a plate myself.

"Easy, I train them, just like children...or dogs." She replied.

"Good behaviour is rewarded by food, got it." I laughed, heading out of the door.

The pack were all on the beach with a small bonfire, they'd set up big blankets on the ground full of plates of food, Emily was some cook! They'd also gathered a load of larger bits of driftwood and logs to use as seats.

"Everyone get ready to catch! Bella's got a plate!" Paul yelled. I gritted my teeth and placed the plate on the blanket. I was grateful that for once I hadn't tripped or dropped anything because that really would have been terrible timing. "What no come back? I'm disappointed." Paul smirked and crouched down to pick a bread roll off of one of the plates.

"I'll give you a come-back you jerk!" I shouted, "In the form of a fist!" I picked up a chip and threw it at him. Unfortunately he just opened his mouth and caught it then stalked over to me.

"Try it." He smirked, leaning down close to my face causing me to turn scarlet. "Didn't think so." Then he was gone, jogging towards some of the boys in the water. How were they not freezing? I know they're warmer than most but seriously?

_~*So while this storm is breaking  
While there's light at the end of the tunnel  
Keep running towards it  
Releasing the pressure, that's my heartache  
Soon this dam will break*~_

"I can't believe you guys have been fighting all week." Kim murmured, sinking down onto a log by the fire. "Can't you cut it out for even a few hours? I don't want to hear you bicker all night."

"He starts it." I replied, glancing in Paul's direction thoughtfully. "He really doesn't like me huh?"

"It's not that he doesn't like you...you just seem to provoke each other." she replied. "I don't know, but in his defence you are pretty clumsy and you did hang around with vampires for like a year."

"In my defence he makes me nervous so I'm even clumsier." I murmured. "He's pretty scary."

"He's hard to get on with and you're new to the group Bella, he'll stop it eventually." Sam added, up until now I had forgotten he was even there. "Hey boys! Meat's done!"

Jake and Embry were there in seconds piling their plates full of food. Jared and Paul weren't far behind and their plates were just as big. Seeing what they ate and what they looked like made me wish I was a wolf myself.

"This seat empty?" Paul asked, moving to sit on the log next to me, sure enough it was the only one left free...of course...

"Yup, and if you sit there; this one will be." I muttered. He sat down and I immediately moved to stand up. He caught my wrist and pulled me back down.

"I don't bite you know." I said. His hot breath against my ear caused a shiver to shoot across my whole body.

"I was actually kidding." I replied bluntly. "I was just going to get some food...if you guys have left any that is."

I picked up a few bits of food to put on a plate and stood talking to Emily for a while, anything to get me away from Paul. Something about him made me incredibly nervous...it may just be the wolf in him but I always feel like I'm being hunted when I look at him.

"He won't hurt you, you know." Sam murmured wryly, reaching between us to grab some more meat.

"That wasn't what I was worried about." I replied. "I'm not scared of any of you."

"See, she's fine." Emily hinted, encouraging Sam to leave us alone. "So if you're not scared why are you eating stood up over here?"

"Because we don't get along. We drive each other crazy. I'm avoiding confrontation." I shrugged. "Besides I wanted to talk to you."

"You've spent all day with me Bella. Go sit down." Emily replied, nudging me back in the direction of my seat. "Trust me, give it time and Paul will thaw out."

"Heat isn't the problem; he's hot headed enough for the both of us." I muttered, heading back towards my original seat.

"Is that it?" Paul's voice snorted in disbelief as I sat down. I looked at him to see him glancing offensively at my plate. "God no wonder you're all skin and bones. Doesn't the brain need a certain amount of food to function? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's not enough."

"Yeah well if you had studied half as much as you eat that maybe you wouldn't have flunked out of college." I retorted. He just growled in response and I looked away nervously. "Anyway I don't have the ability to eat what I like and still have abs of steel so I have to eat a normal human amount."

"Well baby you look just fine to me." He murmured, lowering his face right next to my ear. My chip dropped from my hand to my plate.

"W-What?" I spluttered, trying to gather if I had actually heard him correctly.

"You heard me." He replied, leaning closer causing me to lean back...unfortunately this was me so it meant my leaning back caused me to fall off the back of my seat onto the sand and Paul immediately burst out laughing.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's voice call over the others that were now laughing, I could hear the grin on his face as he spoke. "You ok?"

"Erm...yeah." I mumbled. "You know me..." I got up and brushed myself off looking suitably embarrassed. "I think I'm going to go for a quick walk."

I quickly excused myself and left my plate balanced on my seat heading down the beach. Hopefully when and if I came back my blush would have faded.

"Don't trip! Or if you do don't take innocent passersby with you!" Paul shouted, as I headed away from the bonfire and across the beach.

"Can it!" I called back, grinding my teeth. I stood looking at the water for a bit far enough away from the bonfire that no one could see me. No matter how cold and wet it could get there was something beautiful about it no question. I followed the water edge all the way to the end of the beach.

I didn't care what Sam and Emily said, Paul and I would never get along. We clashed worse than anyone I had ever met! It was like putting ice cream and broccoli in a bowl together. It just doesn't work. We just couldn't be around each other without fighting.

Not to mention that he appeared to have found an entirely new way to tease me...flirting with me to embarrass the hell out of me...wonderful as if the insults weren't enough.

I kicked a couple of stones as I walked and headed up off of the beach and then into the trees, heading for the Jake's house where my truck was still parked. Then something caught my attention. I froze as I sensed someone behind me. I felt a knot in my stomach and knew I didn't want to turn around.

~*But I know something is coming  
I don't know what it is  
But I know it's amazing, you save me  
My time is coming  
And I'll find my way out of this longest drought...*~

I took a deep breath and started to turn. At the exact same moment a hand touched my shoulder and I screamed bloody murder.

"Jesus! What the hell are you trying to do kill me?" I yelled, shoving the smirking wolf away from me. "Jesus!"

"Of course." Paul muttered. "Only you would wander round in the dark alone when you know there's a leech itching to get her teeth into you and be worried about dying of fright instead."

"Shut up. I don't need your help; I'm just heading back to Billy's." I replied, turning my back on him.

"No you're not." He said simply, "You're going back to the bonfire with everyone else."

"No I'm not. I'm tired I'm just going to grab my stuff and then head back to Emily and Sam's to get some sleep." I protested.

"You get two choices." Paul snarled. "You either get back to the fire with everyone else or I will walk you to Billy's and then to Emily's and stay with you until everyone else gets in; you're choice."

"I think I'd rather take my chances with Victoria." I muttered, but it wasn't true. He knew it wasn't the instant I said the words. I couldn't even suppress the shudder of fear than ran through me. Unfortunately for me he was right; no matter how embarrassed and fed up I was I shouldn't be wandering around alone especially now that we had been luring Victoria closer to here.

"Come on." He said, nodding back to the beach. I hesitated a moment how, tired was I? Not tired enough to allow Paul to chaperone me back to Sam and Emily's for the night.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'm going happy now?" He didn't reply just walked behind me as we made our way onto the beach and back towards the fire. Obviously he didn't trust me to walk behind him. Did he think I was stupid enough to try running from him?

"You're cold." He stated. I didn't reply but wrapped my arms protectively around myself as the wind from the beach hit us. Then I gasped as I felt Paul's hot arm drop around me and pull me against his side. I couldn't prevent my body automatically pressing into the warmth. I didn't care if it was Paul warming me up as long as I was warm.

_~*It's the one thing that's missin'  
The one thing you're wishin'  
Life's sacred blessin' and then,  
It feels like today*~_

"God you guys are lucky." I muttered. I felt a chuckled rumble through his chest and couldn't help the corners of my mouth twitching up.

"I'm glad we have some uses." He smirked.

"You mean besides protecting people and fighting bad vampires?" I asked, and then I smiled to myself. "Portable heaters." A laugh slipped out and Paul shoved me lightly away from him towards the water edge. I screamed through my laugh as one foot splashed in the cold water.

"You can figure out how to warm yourself up if you like." He said, as I leapt away from the water.

"Now look what you did! My shoe's wet!" I protested. "My foot is going to freeze now!"

"Don't be a drama queen it'll dry out by the fire." He replied, rolling his eyes. "Come on." We continued to walk up the beach but I had to admit I felt cold without his boiling hot skin against me. Suddenly I couldn't wait to get near the fire again. Maybe I'd even go and cuddle up against Jake to warm up, since Paul had just proved how effective that is. I flushed with embarrassment as I thought about Paul having been so close to me. It was crazy for him to be making me nervous, I didn't even like him.

"Hey Bella!" Jared called, as we approached the group. "Decided to come back to us!"

"Couldn't resist, it's too cold to wander off in the dark for too long." I replied.

"And too dangerous." Sam added.

"Sorry." I mumbled. "I wasn't originally planning on leaving the beach." I went and sat on Jake's lap and took his drink out of his hand.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Just a sip." I grinned, downing a mouthful and returning it to him.

"You didn't rip Paul's head off then?" He asked.

"No, not quite but nearly when he pushed me and got my shoe wet." I replied.

"I'm not sure I even want to know." He murmured.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, slapping his chest. He just laughed and put down his drink to drop his arms around my waist. "Next time someone comes to find me I'd rather it be you, or Sam or anyone that isn't Paul."

"He's not that bad Bella." He chuckled.

"He is to me." I replied, leaning back against him. "Next time you be the portable heater..."

"The what?" he asked me, but my eyes were closing as I leant back against him and I had to focus really hard to reply.

"Paul kept me warm, it was embarrassing." I mumbled.

"Bella I hug you to keep you warm all the time, no biggie forget about it." He replied. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we head back to the house."

"But Paul's different." I murmured, more to myself than to Jake. "We hate each other." My last words were slightly slurred from a big yawn and my eyes closed again and I fell asleep.

Author's Notes: Well that's part two done. I'm hoping you like it so far! Please feel free to leave your opinions in a review or message! Also if you have a good twilight story especially a non-canon couples one that you'd like me to r&r or know of a really good one just mention in a review the name and author of the story and I will check it out.


	3. Suggestions Please!

Hey everyone sorry that this isn't a chapter I'll be posting chapter 3 tomorrow and I'm nearly done with chapter 4 ready to send to my beta and I just need some suggestions for a later chapter I'm drafting.

At least one of the couples in my story are going to have a baby and I can't tell you which one because it'll spoil it but I need some baby name suggestions! Both boy and girl because I haven't 100% decided on the sex yet so get your thinking caps on and let me know! Trust me you'll love it!

Astarte_Lydianna xx


	4. Chapter 3: Burn

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really is encouraging when you know people are enjoying what you're writing. It certainly gets your confidence up and gets you writing faster. The countdown to Christmas has begun! I'm getting really excited! I might even have some kind of Christmas chapter later on...could be fun. Anyways as always a big thanks to my wonderful beta JenJenSon and if any of you are Harry Potter fans please check out her story it's really good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. I also don't own the lyrics in this chapter they are some random lyrics from Sterling Knight's – Hero. I thought that the words sort of described imprinting. You know the whole I'll be whatever she wants, whatever she needs thing.

Chapter Three: Burn

"Come on, sleepy head wake up!" Jake's voice called, I cracked my eyes open and winced at the light now pouring in the window at me. "You can sleep if you want but you should probably know that it's nearly ten."

I sat bolt upright in my bed. I immediately felt guilty. I knew exactly why I had slept so late. I had woken up poor Emily and Sam with my screaming last night at least three times. Emily had been so worried and I had felt so guilty that I hadn't gone back to sleep properly until some point after six this morning.

"I'm getting up right now." I replied, and then I turned to him. "Now scram so I can get dressed!"

"Sorry!" he called, closing the door on his way out. I quickly got myself washed and dressed and headed out to the kitchen where Emily had a huge breakfast laid out at the table and already half the pack had turned up including some new faces I hadn't seen before.

"Morning Bella." Sam greeted me.

"Help yourself before this lot eat it all." Emily smiled.

"Thanks" I nodded, picking up a roll and adding a few pieces of bacon before tucking in.

"Hey Bella." One of the new faces said. I looked closer and grinned back.

"Quil, you joined the pack! That's great!" I grinned.

"Trust the vampire girl to think this is a good thing." A girl I didn't know said, rolling her eyes and leaving the room.

"Don't mind my sister, I'm Seth by the way." The young boy sat next to Quil said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hi Seth, nice to meet you...so did I do something wrong?" I asked looking around the group.

"No, that's just Leah. Charming isn't she?" Jake replied.

"Bella sit down and eat your roll before it gets cold." Emily chided. I pulled out a chair to sit down, unfortunately my co-ordination let me down again as I tripped over the leg of the chair and knocked into Paul spilling his drink everywhere. Promptly a huge line of curses came from his mouth.

"Sorry." I squeaked, rushing to clean up the mess. "I really didn't mean to do that." Paul however hadn't even heard me because he was still swearing. "Just let me know when you're finished cursing." Paul instantly smirked up at me.

"It'll be a while, us high school drop outs have a lot of curse words in our vocabulary." He replied. I stared at him for a moment before replying.

"Wow..." I commented. "You even know the word vocabulary."

Then I picked up my bacon roll again and sat down. Paul however got up and left the house.

"Oops." I mouthed to Emily.

A while later the crowd in the kitchen had thinned out and I helped Emily clear up; I glanced guilty out the door as I picked up Paul's half empty coffee cup. It really had been an accident. I lifted the cup to my lips, wrinkling my nose because it was cold but sure enough I could taste it had sugar in it. I tipped away the cold coffee and made a fresh one.

I found Paul outside sat with Sam watching Seth try to take on some of the older boys. I placed the coffee silently next to him and turned to leave.

"What's that?" Paul asked, causing me to turn back.

"It's coffee, what does it look like?" I replied. He looked like he was going to snap back but then shout his mouth again.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

_~*I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You wanna go, yeah*~_

I tried to hide my shock as I turned and practically ran back into the house. Emily looked at me suspiciously as I quickly picked up a towel to help dry the dishes.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"Paul was...polite." I replied. "To me!" Emily burst out laughing at this.

"You two are priceless you really are." She smiled.

It didn't take long to clean up and then we headed outside to join the others who had decided that a game of soccer was in order.

"Come on Bella!" Embry called. "We'll go easy on you!"

"Come on, there's no way you can think this is a good idea." I replied.

"What's the worst that could happen? A ball in the face maybe? And it's not that hard a ball." Jake chuckled. I looked at Emily who had gone to join in so I really had no choice. Fortunately I wasn't as terrible as I first thought, although there was no way I was anywhere near as fast as the pack. We had split into two teams of five; Sam, Jake, Quil and Seth were on my team and Paul, Leah, Emily, Jared and Embry were on the other side and we were winning seven to two.

"Shoot Bella Shoot!" Sam shouted at me. I kicked the ball as hard as I could and it just slipped past Jared's fingers between the goal posts we'd marked out...then bounced off the side of Jake's car and flew back hitting me square on the nose. Then I was looking up at several tanned faces.

"I didn't really mean for you to get hit in the face Bella." Jake told me, helping me up.

"You obviously jinxed me." I mumbled, rubbing my nose and checking it wasn't bleeding. "Ouch..."

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Is there another definition of ouch?" I asked, rubbing my nose some more. "God I thought you said that ball wasn't hard Jake!"

"You didn't break it did you?" Emily asked, coming to usher everyone else away.

"No I don't think so, just a bruised ego...again." I replied, sending her a reassuring smile.

"Maybe us mere humans shouldn't play with them...that could have just as easily been me." Emily said.

"No, it could really only happen to Bella." Jared chuckled. "You really are the clumsiest person I know."

"Thanks." I replied. "I think I'm going to get a drink...anyone want anything?"

"Soda please!" Jake shouted.

"Me too!" Embry called.

"Please!"

"Oh I'll come help you Bella, we'll just bring out a tray." Emily grinned. "There's no use offering them anything they're like children if one has something they all want it!"

"I hope that doesn't apply to me..." Sam murmured, kissing Emily's cheek. I glanced away slightly, feeling embarrassed at how intimate they managed to look whenever they were together. They really were in love. It looked like the most special bond in the whole world.

"Hey Jared slouch would you, I can't see!" Jake yelled, tossing a gummy bear at Jared's head. Jared just laughed and picked the sweet off of the floor and ate it.

"You wanted to sit on the couch so desperately so you deal with it." He grinned.

"Can you turn it up Jake? Quil's crunching his popcorn to loud." Jared said, shoving Quil who was slouched next to him on the floor.

"Are we actually going to see or hear any of the movie?" I asked.

"Probably not." Embry smirked. "Come sit down here with me Bella, front row seat!"

"Yeah because that won't start world war three." Jared murmured.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm." Kim said, whacking Jared lightly on the arm.

"Yeah right Kim, that's like saying Jake's never thought about it either!" Quil laughed.

"OK guys! Seriously that movie is starting now!" I called over them before a fight really did break out.

~Paul POV~

I could hear laughing as I entered Jake's house. I had nothing better to do than join the others for their movie night and it did involve free pizza so who was I to complain. Sam and Emily wanted their alone time and Leah had gone out with her latest love interest...hopefully it would finally take her mind off of Sam and give the pack five seconds peace. I hovered in the doorway as I heard her voice...Bella was definitely here, I could smell her too. Sure enough that pull was there, luring me into the living room, which was absolutely full between the wolves, Kim and Bella. I had known Bella would probably be here but I hadn't been sure. I knew she had been spending a lot of time with the pack but I also knew she had a tendency to avoid Jake sometimes when he got a bit...clingy? Was that the word I was looking for?

I know he's backed off as much as he can, now that he knows about my imprinting on Bella but it's still hard to see him so close to her even as a friend...especially knowing that whenever I get that close the only words that come out of my mouth usually result in a fight.

Why did I have to imprint on _her_? Jake was horrified when he found out because he kept hoping he'd imprint on her. It was hard to just stop loving someone and I appreciated Jake stepping back without so much as a word, he knew how...intense the imprint was. Despite the fact that I don't like Bella that much I felt possessive of her all the time and the thought of anything happening to her made my blood run cold. How could it be possible to imprint on someone you don't like? What is the point in that?

It's not that I hate her...I don't hate her really, we just clash. Every single time I see her I say something mean and then of course she has to be stubborn and get in a fight with me about it.

"Hey boys." I greeted, entering the room fully and making my way over to the couch. "You going to take up the whole couch between the two of your asses or are you going to share?"

"If you've got such a problem with our asses you can sit on the floor." Bella replied. "Now sssh, I can't hear what she's saying." That little...

"Hey didn't anyone ever teach you to respect your elders?" I asked. "Grown ups on the couch, pups on the floor." Jake sighed and shuffled across the couch all the way to one side, I spotted Bella give him a quick look that said "thanks a lot!" before she sighed and shuffled up against the other side as far as she could go. I went to sit in between them but not before gesturing at her legs, which after a glare she moved from the couch and placed on the floor. "Much better."

_~*I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear*~_

"Just don't start a fight again, as funny as it is we really won't see any of the film if you do." Jake said.

"Come on Jake! That's funnier than the movie hands down!" Jared laughed.

But I wasn't focusing on them. I was focusing on Bella, her small soft body pressed against my arm, her scent filling my nose. Part of me was jealous that she had been leisurely leaning on Jake and smiling before I got here and now sat rigid as far from me as she could and looked mighty annoyed about it.

"No need to sulk, you can put your feet back up again now if you want I just wanted to sit down first." I said, I knew my voice didn't sound particularly nice but I was trying to be nice...just not very well.

"I'm fine thank you." She shrugged. I suppressed a growl. God the stubborn girl pissed me off. She pushed all the wrong buttons; and unfortunately all the right ones too.

"Who's got the pizza?" I asked. A box waved in the air from the floor and I took it. "Cheers, I'm starving."

"You lot are always starving." Kim replied. "If you want more, you'll have to order more that's all that's left."

"Really? You greedy lot!" I snorted. Then after the chuckled died down, there was silence as we watched the film, until I spoke again. "So who's got the soda?" Wordlessly a can of cola landed in my hand. I glanced at Bella next to me, she hadn't even looked away from the screen, then down at the open can in my hand. "Is this yours?"

"If it shuts you up it's yours. I didn't want anyone getting up again." She replied.

"I might not want your germs." I smirked. She glared at me.

"Don't drink it then." She said, through gritted teeth.

"Well...as long as you haven't got anything nasty..." I said, with fake thoughtfulness. I saw her fists clench but she said nothing.

By the end of the film Jake was snoring laid halfway off of the couch, Jared had Kim cuddled up in his arms and I'm pretty sure they just ate each other's faces the whole way through, Seth was still munching the popcorn and sweets on the floor, Quil just sat looking at the screen with a rather bored expression and Embry was on the phone ordering more pizza...Bella however was also asleep.

She was actually relaxed! She was never relaxed around me when she was awake; so it was quite nice to watch her sleep, even nicer that she had unconsciously leant against me in her sleep. I knew it was only because I was so warm and she didn't know it was me but it was still nice. She smelt so good I didn't want to move for fear that she would wake up and move as far from me as she possibly could.

By the time the pizza arrived Embry had put on another film for us to watch, but while I sat eating my pizza I was paying more attention to Bella than the television. It didn't matter how much I tried to ignore it, I just couldn't ignore her. Stupid imprint. I didn't want a girlfriend, I didn't mind the occasional bit of fun of course but I certainly didn't want to have the one I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with picked out for me at twenty-one.

_~*I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable*~_

The snoring to my left stopped and Jake sat up.

"Whoops...did I miss the movie?" he asked. "You got more pizza, excellent."

"Yeah, Embry was still hungry." I replied.

"God the TV is up loud." He commented reaching for the remote.

"That was so we could hear it over your snoring." I told him bluntly. He scratched his head sheepishly and then noticed Bella asleep the other side of me.

"At least I wasn't the only one who fell asleep." He pointed out. "How long has she been out?"

"About two hours now." I shrugged. "Maybe a bit more, this is nearly the end of the second film."

"Really? She hasn't...woken up?" Jake asked.

"Nope."

"Well, looks like you're stuck there now then." Jake laughed. "I'm not letting you move until after she wakes up, you're not waking her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella hasn't slept more than a couple of hours at a time without waking up screaming for months. She needs every bit of sleep she can get!" he replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." He nodded. "She woke Emily and Sam up loads last night, Sam said Emily was really freaked out by it. Bella sounded like she was being murdered or something. Charlie told Billy it's been happening since the leeches left town."

"Why hasn't she seen a doctor?" I asked. "That's not normal."

"Tell me about it." He replied, turning his attention back to the TV. I glanced at Bella again, she looked so peaceful it was hard to imagine her having trouble sleeping. Well that was what I thought anyway. By the time film three was nearly over Bella was starting to moan in her sleep. The boys made a few jokes about what she was dreaming about but it was soon clear that it was not a...pleasant dream, when she suddenly let out a scream and her fists clenched as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Everyone looked at her in shock as she gripped her hands around her arms and screamed again.

"Bella!" Jake called, moving in front of her to shake her awake. I just watched in shock. She really did look like she was worried someone was trying to murder her...like she was dying. "Come on Bella, it's alright." He pulled Bella into his arms but that just caused her to fight until suddenly her eyes flew open and she looked around at us in shock. "Bella?"

Bella's eyes focused on each of us in turn and then she turned bright red before getting up and running from the room.

"I'm so sorry about that." She called after her. I shook my head, once again she was running outside into the dark by herself.

I got up and slowly made my way to the door where Jake was about to run after her.

"Leave her, I'm going to follow her a little way behind, give her some space then bring her back here." I told him. "Can you do some damage control? They look seriously freaked out in there and you probably have a better explanation than I do."

~*_I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero_*~

I followed her from a distance just like I said I would until she reached a clearing in the woods and slumped down on a broken tree trunk. I gave her a minute to calm her breathing a bit before walking into sight. Her head snapped up to look at me instantly.

"Can't I even have one minute alone?" she asked.

"Too dangerous." I replied.

"I don't care." She snapped. I tried not to bite, I tried so hard to ignore her and not start a fight but I didn't know how much longer my temper would be able to stay in check. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, it's too dangerous." I said.

"Then why didn't you send Jake or someone else?" she asked. "What help did you think you'd be? You're not exactly mister sensitive."

"It doesn't matter, you don't look like you want to talk about it anyway." I shrugged.

"I just can't believe I did that. Why did you let me fall asleep?" she demanded. "Now everyone's going to think I'm crazy!"

"Of course, I just knew somehow it would be my fault." I muttered. "No one thinks you're crazy...well no more than usual anyway. Everyone has nightmares Bella."

"I am not talking about this with you." She spat. "Go away now and leave me alone."

"Stop being a baby and just come back to the house." I growled.

"Grrr! All you ever do is yell at me!" she shouted, standing up to glare at me.

"Because all you ever do is yell at me!" I replied.

"Because you're always rude and mean to me!" she shouted.

"You usually deserve it!"

"I do not! You're just out to be mean to me!" she protested, shoving me even though I didn't move.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You hate me!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't actually hate you!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't"

"Prove it!" she shouted, shoving me again. "You can't even have one conversation with me without starting a fight!"

"Fine." I breathed roughly, before grabbing her waist and pulling her body flat against mine and I crushed her lips under my own. She gasped which allowed me to slide my tongue into her mouth and run it across hers possessively. I felt her body stop resisting and just go sort of limp in my arms as I kissed her harder. I heard her moan softly as she started responding to my hands running over her body, pressing her as close against me as I could get her. I didn't want to stop kissing her, surely I could live without oxygen if it meant I could keep doing this. I felt her hands still pressed against my chest from trying to push me away start to grip the material of my shirt. I was on fire, more so than normal. I felt so hot I was sure I would burn her. I groaned to myself as I felt her pressing against me knowing there was no way she wouldn't have felt me. I was right and suddenly she was shoving away from me.

~*_So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you_*~

"What the hell?" she shouted, slapping me soundly across the face. I saw her wince as she did so knowing that it must have hurt her a lot more than it had hurt me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You kissed me back." I shrugged. She growled and spun on her heel stomping back towards the house. I followed her, but kept far enough away not to piss her off any more. In all fairness it was probably a mistake to kiss her in the first place because now I knew that there was no way I would keep her out of my head.

_~*I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable...*~_

Author's Note: I hope you like! I couldn't leave you hanging forever! I just had to put something in there. Let me know what you guys think! xx


	5. Chapter 4: Cold

Author's Notes: Thanks so much for the reviews so far! And the name ideas! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't as fun as the others but it's in the story so it has to be here and please bear with me because I promise it will all be worth it in the end! As always a big thanks to my wonderful beta JenJenSon and if any of you are Harry Potter fans please check out her story it's really good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes.

Chapter Four: Cold

Bella POV

I sat with Jake in the clearing nervously looking around me. I glanced at my sore hand, which I had cut to leave blood around a few rocks in the clearing. We were hoping Victoria would take the bait.

I hadn't spent as much time with the pack as I would have liked this past week but I couldn't risk running into Paul. He just made me so nervous. It almost made Jake's flirting seem like nothing at all. When he kissed me the other night...even I can't explain it. I don't know what happened. For a minute I lost control of myself in his kiss and I felt alive like I never thought I would again. After...Edward left I felt like that was it, my best friend, my boyfriend and the family I loved so much had just vanished and left me like I was nothing. Victoria was here and they hadn't even come to protect me.

But the pack would...

"Bella, stop being nervous I can practically smell it." Jake murmured, in my ear low enough that if she were close she wouldn't hear.

"Really?" I asked, trying to sniff myself. I couldn't smell a thing. "Sorry."

"Bella, I'll always look out for you, you know that don't you?" he asked, reaching his arms around me.

"I know." I replied, leaning against him and pressing my face against his warm skin.

"You're gonna be OK Bells." He said, "You've got us now." I felt my eyes start to prickle with tears and bit my lip. I felt Jake stiffen as I tried to hold my emotions in check.

Paul POV

It was slow torture. Watching my Bella, cuddling up to Jake like that. She had avoided me like I was a disease since I kissed her and I hated it. Even though part of me was relieved because it was impossible to be around her and not want to be with her; I _needed_ to see her. No matter what my head told me, every other part of me wanted Bella.

Watching her snuggling up to Jacob black and looking so comfy about it really pushed my buttons but there was no way in hell Bella would have let me be the one she hung around in a clearing with for god only knows how long.

Suddenly we caught Victoria's scent, that didn't take long at all... Jake didn't appear to have noticed yet due to his human form. I wanted to dive straight towards the scent but Sam's command was very clear. Until the last second we all held our ground. Then I saw Jake tense, and knew he'd picked up Victoria's scent too. Now we just had to wait to see if she would take the bait. Hopefully we were just far enough away so that she wouldn't catch all of our scents as well.

I scanned the trees around the clearing but still saw nothing, not even the slightest movement caught my attention. Where was she? I remembered Bella telling us how fast these bloodsucking leeches were, how graceful and quiet...would we even spot her until the last minute anyway?

Then we saw her, she shot out towards Bella and Jake, and Sam gave the command for us to move in on her.

Bella POV

I barely saw more than a blur before she made a grab for me and I was shoved away from Jake as he jumped between Victoria and me. My heart was in my mouth as Jake crashed against her in his human body. He hadn't had time to phase and he looked like he was in pain. I saw the pack coming in from all directions and Jacob quickly backed off to phase.

The wolf I recognised as Seth came and stood in front of me, blocking me from the battle. I kept trying to look around him to see what was happening; I wanted Victoria dead and everyone else fine. When I did get a look my stomach turned...something was wrong. Victoria wasn't struggling anymore, she was smiling. I stepped out to the side of Seth to get a better look. The wolves had her arms and Leah had her throat. Victoria spotted me looking at her and laughed. It was a cruel disturbing sound.

"You're stupider than you look human." She smirked. "You can kill me, but I'll get revenge either way. Tell your dad I said hi."

"What?" I choked out, as Leah clapped down on her throat harder. "What did you do to Charlie?" The last thing I heard was her laughter and screams mixing together as I ran. I heard a howl behind me knowing that meant to stop but I ignored them. I needed to check that Charlie was all right.

"Bella! It's probably a trap!" I heard a voice shout to me.

"I don't care!" I replied, not even turning, not even slowing down. I reached the village and headed straight to Jake's garage for his bike. I mentally went through Jake's instructions as I started the bike and pulled it out of the garage.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Paul's voice shouted. I ignored him. I didn't care what happened to me right now...I couldn't let Charlie get hurt because of me. "Damn it!"

"Bella!" I heard Jake's voice call, as I rode straight past him and the others now making their way back.

My mind was on one thing. Charlie.

Paul POV

"Don't do anything stupid!" I shouted to Bella, catching up with her just in time to see her wheeling Jake's bike out of his garage. She completely ignored me and rode off before I could grab the bike. "Damn it!"

Jake came out of the woods ahead of me calling her but she ignored him too. This damn girl was going to be the death of me.

"We're finished up there. Leah, Seth and Embry are going to stay behind until the fires burnt out." Jake told me. "We chasing her?"

"I guess so." I muttered, phasing and heading after Bella, Jake hot on my heels.

'Be careful.' Sam's voice called to me. 'We're on our way to back you up.'

Bella POV

"Dad?" I called, running up the porch. Moments later a body stood between me and the door. "Get out of the way."

"Bella, you're not going in there." He said in a low voice.

"Get out of my fucking way!" I screamed, desperately shoving at him.

"Jake." Paul's voice came from behind us.

"If it was your dad what would you do?" Sam asked him, joining us on the porch. Jake's arm lowered and he turned to face the door.

"Fine, but we all go in together and she stays behind me." He said. "There's leech stench all over this place."

The door opened and I swear my heart stopped beating as I tried to see around Jake. I got my answer instantly as Jake's stance changed from cautious to ready to attack. Charlie was held against the wall by a male vampire...I swear I recognised him but couldn't think of his name. My eyes met Charlie's and my heart instantly broke. It would take instants for Charlie's life to be over...if one of us moved...

"Get out of here." Charlie's gruff voice said. "Bella go!" I just shook my head and bit my lip. I didn't dare speak or I would cry.

"Bella." The vampire smiled, he moved Charlie away from the wall and smashed him back against it. "Your choice. You or him?"

"Me! It's me you want!" I cried. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"Are you sure?" he said, crushing him against the wall again.

"Bella get out of here!" Charlie shouted. Riley tossed him aside and made a move towards me but he was too slow. The pack took their chance and jumped him. I went straight to Charlie.

"Oh god Dad!" I gasped, reaching him. He lay on the floor, panting and choking over his words. "Oh god, Dad I'm so sorry." I reached for my phone and started dialling '911'.

"Get away from here." He told me.

"It's ok, Jake and Sam and the guys are here. They've taken care of him." I told him. "We're safe now."

Paul and Sam crouched down next to me and I could see them assessing the situation. I heard sirens but I don't remember actually saying anything to the operator on the other end of the phone.

"Look after her." Charlie said.

"We will." Sam said. I looked at them in disbelief and shook my head.

"What are you saying stop it!" I choked. "Dad don't talk stupid that's an ambulance just coming now!"

"You've always been my... little girl." He gasped; I could see him shuddering to take deep breaths. "Bella...I-I..."

"Dad? Dad!" I screamed, grabbing at him. The rest of my words were lost amongst screams and tears. The paramedics came through the door but I didn't even think about what story we were going to tell them.

"Take her." I heard Paul say, and then Jake's hot arms wrapped around me, pulling me away from Charlie's now lifeless body, crumpled on the floor.

I don't remember much after that. It was like a blur, a nightmare...if I thought losing Edward had been bad, this was a million times worse. It wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

Paul POV

Sam had taken care of the details with the officials and we all just went along with the story. So far no one had been able to get hold of Bella's mom so for now she would be staying with Billy and Jake. I found Bella curled up on the porch of Sam and Emily's house clinging to him like she would be dragged away if she let go. I couldn't help the jealously niggle at me seeing her that close to him, that dependant on him but I had no right...she'd just lost her father.

"Your dad wanted to see you Jake...should I tell him you'll see him later?" I asked, awkwardly.

"No, I'll go now then I'll come right back." He said, "I won't be long." He disentangled himself from Bella who just slumped back against the wall.

"Is she ok?" I asked, Jake.

"Stupid question Paul." Jake said quietly, heading away from the house.

"It's cold out here Bella; do you want to go inside?" I asked, suddenly feeling very awkward being left with her. What did you say or do in this situation? She just shook her head in response and sat there.

I sighed and went and sat next to her, at the very least she'd be warm.

"You don't have to babysit me you know." She mumbled.

"I know." I replied. "But it's freezing I thought you could use a heater." The corners of her mouth twitched upwards but then her face suddenly cracked and sobs came out. I felt her lean against me and put my arm loosely over her shoulders as she cried.

She was involved in this whole thing because of those stupid Cullen's. If I ever saw that dick Edward Cullen I would tear him apart myself.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the downer people! I hope it doesn't sound too stupid and I promise the whole story will make sense in the end! xxx


	6. Chapter 5: Normal?

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, again thanks for the reviews, they certainly encourage me to get these chapters typed up! I'm sorry it's another downer but I promise things will be looking up soon with lots of surprises for everyone too! As always a big thanks to my wonderful beta JenJenSon and if any of you are Harry Potter fans please check out her story it's really good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. The lyrics are also not mine and are from Superchick – Beauty from Pain.

Chapter 5: Normal?

Paul POV

It had been two weeks since Charlie's death. Bella had spoken to her mum who had booked a flight the same day to come to Washington. After they had spent hours in Sam and Emily's spare room talking they came out and joined the rest of us for dinner although neither of them ate much.

Bella had had to arrange Charlie's funeral since she hadn't gotten hold of her mom until over week after Charlie's death. Sam and some of the other members of the police force had helped her and fortunately Chief Swan had a life insurance plan and funeral bond to help.

Practically the whole town had been at the service, and several people got up to say a few words about him, even Bella.

~Flashback~

She looked so pale and tired as she stood in front of everyone. I just wanted to drag her back into her seat and tell her she doesn't have to speak in front of everyone, she can just sit here with me...

"Um...as most of you know, after my parents' divorce I didn't get to spend much time with my dad until I moved here two years ago...I'm glad now that I got the chance to know him, as not just my dad but my friend. He loved this town and everyone in it and I know it'll never be the same without him. I'll never be the same without him. I know my Dad made a difference here, helping people, protecting people...I just hope one day I can be as good a person as he was."

~End Flashback~

Bella's mum had stayed a few days and helped Bella sort out paperwork and Charlie's house. Bella wanted to stay in Forks. Her mum had protested every way she could think of but Bella wouldn't budge, she wanted to stay. Thank god because knowing she was my imprint I think it would kill me if she moved that far away whether I liked her or not.

Charlie didn't own much but he had a small savings account and his house that went to Bella. So now Bella was moving back into Charlie's house only Charlie wasn't there anymore.

The problem was I didn't know how to act around her anymore. Normally we'd be fighting but it felt cruel to fight with her after something like this. No one knew how to act around her really, all her friends from school said things that made me cringe...just things that people always say but don't really mean. Jake was all right, he didn't really know what to say but he could just hug her and sit with her and it was normal.

"Bella you'd better hand over that box before you fall flat on your face!" Leah called to Bella, who was coming out of the house with a box of what looked like Charlie's old clothes. I glared at her. Was she crazy? How could she be so heartless...then I remembered, it was Leah.

She grabbed the box from Bella and dropped it into the back of her truck for her. Bella sort of smiled a thank you and then headed back inside. I caught Leah before she could follow.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be being mean to her." I said.

"Yeah that was probably uncalled for. Not that's Paul's one to talk." Jared agreed.

"Hey I'm not kicking her while she's down!" I hissed at Jared.

"Look the one thing I wanted everyone to do after my dad died was for them to be normal. I didn't want people pussying around me like they were afraid to make me cry." Leah snapped. "So buck up and just go back to being normal and eventually she'll feel better."

Jared, Quil, Jake and I stood staring at her as she marched into the house to help Bella with her other two boxes. Come to think of it...Seth had been acting pretty normal around her too and Bella did seem to be talking to them more than the rest of us.

Bella POV

Leah came to grab the other two boxes from me and looked at me briefly.

"We good?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, so let's heat up that dinner my mum made and get all those boys in here, one of them can run these boxes to the charity shop."

"Sure." I replied, I even smiled a little. I turned and put the oven on to warm up and then went to the fridge to dig out the pots of food from Sue Clearwater. This was easier, Leah didn't particularly like me, I mean we weren't best friends or anything but at least she didn't feel the need to constantly be sympathetic around me. It made it easier to forget.

_The light go out all around me,_

_One last candle to keep out the night,_

_And then the darkness surrounds me,_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died..._

Maybe forget was the wrong word, I'd never forget, the guilt would haunt me always. Charlie died because I got involved with the Edward after Edward himself had told me not to. I would have to live with that for the rest of my life, but on the other hand as Seth had pointed out to me, what would Charlie want me to be doing? So despite the lack of sleep due to even worse nightmares, despite the urge to cry every time I expected Charlie to walk through the front door and hang his gun up, I got up and went on with my dad. Day after day. He'd already been gone two weeks.

"So what are we watching tonight?" Seth asked, walking into the house. The rest of the pack followed, minus Sam and Emily who were on a private date.

"I'm pretty sure there's a game on." Jake said.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Well...what DVD's have we got?" he asked.

"Go look on the shelf next to the TV stand." I told them. Paul reached out a hand to pinch a chip and I smacked his hand. "Can't you wait five minutes?" He smirked and leant forward until he was really close to me; I glanced quickly away from his face. How did he make me this nervous?

"Nope." He smirked, quickly tossing a chip into his mouth and heading into the front room.

"Hey!" I called after him. "You can't have any now just for that!"

"Just for what?" Embry asked, walking back through the door and tossing my truck keys at me. I missed and they skidded across the side. I shrugged and left them there.

"Just Paul being and ass." I replied.

"You'll never guess what I just heard." He said.

"What?" Jake asked, joining us.

"Sam and Emily's private date, they're planning their wedding. They're going to get married next month!" he said.

"That's great!" I said, genuinely glad to have some good news.

"Yeah, we all love an excuse to eat!" Jake grinned.

"Well the dinner's ready to grab a plate and dish up whatever you want but make sure there's enough to go around." I smiled; this I could do.

"You're too good to us Bells." Jake said, putting his arm around me before grabbing a plate and tucking in. The others piled plates as well and then we all piled into the front room to watch the film.

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over,_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fist that I made,_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder,_

_I feel like I'm slipping away..._

Two weeks later...

I think my house had become a second home to the pack since Sam and Emily's had become wedding central at the moment, not that I minded; having everyone around made it seem more homely any way. I hated it when they all left and the house was quiet.

"Will you just sit down and eat some damn lunch?" Paul snapped at me.

"What crawled up your ass now?" I muttered.

"He's got a point Bella you're not eating enough." Jake agreed. "We don't want you getting ill now do we?"

"Fine." I sighed, sitting down and picked up an apple from the table. "Happy?"

"Why couldn't you just agree when I said it?" Paul huffed.

"Because you said it like a jack-ass." I shrugged.

They were only looking out for me...I wasn't really looking out for myself so I was glad someone was. Maybe that's what I needed. Maybe I needed someone to look after me, for when I forget to...

Was it time to move on from Edward, try someone new? I glance across the table at Jacob, he sat there with his shirt off as usual, I'd gotten almost used to having half naked men in my house so I hadn't been looking at him properly but he really was pretty good looking... I didn't really see him that way but could I? If I tried, that is? Charlie always liked Jake and he would definitely look after me...

_After all this has passed, I still will remain,_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain,_

_Though it won't be today,_

_Someday I'll hope again,_

_And there'll be beauty from pain..._

So decision made I waited until everyone was leaving before I spoke to Jacob. He looked worried when I said I wanted to talk to him.

"Jake, I just wanted to ask you something." I said, but it didn't seem to make him any less uncomfortable. "I was thinking, you know when we went to the movies that night with Mike?"

"Yeah, I remember." He replied.

"I was wondering if...if the offer was still open...to do it again sometime, with you?" I asked, averting my gaze from him.

"Bella..." he started.

Jacob POB

I looked at Bella in disbelief. Typical, just bloody typical...now the Paul has claim to her she wants me to go on a date with her.

"I can't promise that I'll feel that way from you but...I'm ready to move on now Jake and I thought it would be worth a try...to see if there was anything there." She said quietly.

'oh yeah, there was something there' I thought, but I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't tell her about Paul's imprint either because he asked me not to and there was absolutely no way I could go out with her now that we knew Paul had imprinted on her, it wasn't fair to Paul or us. I cursed the fact that our minds linked when we phased. I had to turn the one girl I'd spent the past two years trying to get down.

"Bells...I don't feel that way for you anymore." I told her quietly. "You made it perfectly clear you weren't interested and after a while I got over it." She looked disappointed and hurt and I couldn't keep looking at her. "Bella you're my best friend; that will never change...but I might meet my imprint one day and then you'd be Leah...I can't and I won't do that to you."

"It's ok Jake." She said softly, hugging me. "I just knew you were a good guy...you got first refusal." I laughed at that but we both knew she was still a little hurt. I said my goodbye and left her to go to bed.

Bella POV

What's wrong with me? What is so wrong with me that no one wants me? Am I undesirable...or just boring so all men get bored after five minutes? I sighed and went upstairs to bed. Maybe if I got some sleep my head wouldn't be such a mess when I woke up.

I got changed and collapsed on my bed; unfortunately I couldn't so much as close my eyes without picturing Charlie pinned against the wall by Riley... I shuddered and quickly wiped away the tears trying to fall before sitting up.

Maybe a bath to relax...

_My whole world is the pain inside me,_

_The best I can do is just get through the day,_

_When life before is only a memory,_

_I'll wonder why God let me walk through this place,_

_And though I can't understand why this happened..._

Author's Notes: Sorry it's another slightly depressing one but it'll get better I promise xxx especially with the events to come! I've got sooooo many surprises in store for everyone!


	7. Chapter 6: Moving Mountains

Author's Notes: Wow guys! Over seventy reviews for five chapters! I'm so happy and grateful! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy the surprises I have in store for this chapter as well as the little treat at the end. As always a big thanks to my wonderful beta JenJenSon and if any of you are Harry Potter fans please check out her story it's really good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. The lyrics are also not mine and are from Rihanna and Eminem's Love the way you lie part two. I really like that song in case no one had guessed.

Chapter 6: Moving Mountains

Bella POV

For Sam and Emily's stag and hen parties they had decided to have a boy's day and a girl's day but a big bonfire at night for everyone. Emily, Leah, Kim and I had come to Port Angeles for lunch and then gone to a beauty salon for the afternoon to be pampered. I had to admit that the facial and Indian head massage was amazing and so relaxing. We dared each other to get waxes and Emily got her nails done. Leah said getting a manicure or pedicure was pretty pointless when she spent so much time as a wolf and getting her hair done was a waste because she just cut it short all the time so it wasn't in the way so she settled for a full body massage. Kim had gone for the full works, pedicure, manicure, hair the lot! I thought about it for a long time and then decided to have my hair done. Maybe they could make something of my unruly curls.

"Wow..." Kim said softly as we all met in the lobby.

"Too much?" I asked self-consciously.

"Bella you look hot." Leah grinned.

"Definitely!" Emily grinned.

"Really? Thanks." I replied. "Kim you look amazing!"

"Jared's going to be dragging you home early tonight." Emily laughed. "I wonder if Sam will like my nails..."

"So Bella, you going to be man hunting with the new hair?" Kim asked. I glanced at my reflection, with make up on and my hair now in tidy ringlets I actually looked girly...maybe even dare I say it pretty.

"Um...well not really." I shrugged.

"Well Jake and Embry and-" Kim started but Leah and Emily's alarmed looks cut her off. I looked at them all questioningly but no explanation came.

"Well...I guess I get on with all of them like brother's too much to really think of them like that." I replied, as we headed out to Kim's car.

"You'll find someone who's right for you Bella." Emily said quietly, noticing how disheartened I looked. I smiled and really hoped she was right because right now having someone, anyone to be with even just for a few moments would be enough.

Paul POV

Bella? Jesus they really had gone all out! Kim who normally looked like a nice normal girl, pretty but nothing extraordinary looked like a model or something. Leah looking like she was actually happy for once, wonders will never cease and Bella...let's just say I was trying to think of all the ways I could be running my fingers through those curls.

I couldn't believe the affect imprinting had on me, even though I didn't particularly like Bella, not that I didn't like her, she wasn't anywhere near as bad as I first thought and it was damn fun to fight with her but...even without having that connection I couldn't avoid the pull that dragged me to her; made me feel like she had to belong to me and no one else.

Then the wolf whistles began.

"Ladies you are looking fine!" Embry called out.

"You are one lucky man." I murmured to Jared. "I think someone's trying to look hot for you."

"and damned well succeeding..." Jared breathed back, leaving us to go greet his girlfriend. "You are so beautiful...how am I supposed to keep you all to myself." He told her.

I noticed Bella watching the other girls, Kim swatting Jared's hands away from her bum and Sam covering Emily in kisses...even Leah was laughing with Embry and Quil and Bella looked left out, even though she was talking to Seth by the fire; she kept glancing at the others with envy. No, maybe jealousy wasn't accurate more like longing. Jake gestured for me to come with him to sit by the fire with everyone so I followed but my eyes were on Bella. Jake sat down next to her but she almost shied away from him looking awkward.

"Hey beautiful, fun day?" he asked.

"Great thanks." She replied.

"Foods up!" Sam shouted.

"Hungry?" Jake asked her. She shook her head so he went ahead to grab some food and I took his seat.

_Now this gravel in our voices, glass is shattered from the fight,_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win, even when I'm right,_

"Hey Bella you look different...did you wash your hair?" I smirked.

"Yeah thanks for noticing." She laughed.

"You should do it more often, it looks really pretty." I told her.

"I'll make a mental note to wash my hair less to avoid that then." She grinned.

"I don't know, I don't remember the last time I washed my hair and look how pretty I am!" I grinned. She just smiled before her smile slipped into something slightly more...plotting? Then she lifted her hand and dropped a handful of sand on my head, dirty, wet sand.

"Yup, beautiful." She sniggered. I grabbed a handful of sand myself but she leapt away shouting that she'd only just had her hair done.

"Do I count to ten or just chase you now?" I shouted after her.

"How about count to seven hundred!" she screamed, running down the beach.

"Or not." I murmured, getting up and running after her. This little kitten was all mine.

It didn't take long to catch up with her because she'd stopped behind a large rock to catch her breath. I leant against the rock with one arm and grinned at her.

_Try and touch me, so I can scream at you not to touch me,_

_Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy,_

"Waiting for me?" I asked, dropping the sand just in front of her face.

"Like hell!" she retorted, making another dash for it but I took my chance and caught her wrist. Giving in to my instincts and the draw that was Bella I had her backed against the rock with my lips on hers in less than a second. This feeling was addictive; nothing compared to the thrill I got kissing Bella. Was that the imprint or just Bella? Her lips were so soft and yielding under mine, she tasted sweet and she was so responsive. The imprint had got one thing right; the chemistry was there as I pressed my hard body against her small soft one.

Bella POV

I knew it was verging on flirting, our fighting this evening, but that was the general tone of everyone since there was a wedding in the air and we'd gotten all made up today. We were supposed to try and feel appealing and sexy. I just didn't, hell Jake didn't even want me like he used to. I wanted whatever they had, Emily and Kim...they had the complete devotion of someone who they loved. Was it so wrong to want that?

One minute I was making a run for it playing a probably childish game of chase with Paul the next I was on fire as I was shoved backwards against a rock and his hot body moulded against me. I didn't even stop to think this time when his lips assaulted mine, I just let him. If Paul was the only one that wanted me, that thought I was beautiful in this moment then I was going to enjoy it. For just one moment l forgot that we'd probably only ever spoken two civil sentences and lost myself.

_Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost hug me,_

_Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me,_

He kissed me harder, his tongue drawing moans from my mouth as his hands pressed me as tightly against him as he could. I realised that at some point I had started clinging to him just as tightly, feeling him grinding against me made me moan louder and pull away from his lips a little startled with my own reaction.

"God you're incredible..." Paul breathed against my neck, pausing his actions and leaning us back against the rock. I dared myself to look up and meet his gaze and his expression said he meant every word.

"Kiss me." I croaked out. I saw surprise flicker in his eyes for just a heartbeat before he almost hesitantly leant forward to bring his lips back to mine. I sighed and let my hands roam across his shoulders and back, winding around his neck and toying with his hair. I had never been kissed by anyone the way Paul kissed me; nothing had ever felt so good and I was very quickly throwing all caution to the wind.

Edward's kisses had been cold and chaste, this was hot and uncontrollable and how it was supposed to be and why the hell was I thinking about Edward Cullen right now? Oh God...

_Then after that shove me..._

Paul had grabbed my ass and lifted me against him to wrap my legs around his waist, grinding hard into me and crushing me between the cold rock and the heat of him. I ran my hands under his shirt before realising this was one of the rare occasions he had a t-shirt on. I grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pushed it upwards until he got the hint and helped me tug it over his head...much better.

_In the aftermath of the destructive path that we're on..._

It didn't take him long to return the favour and lift my jumper over my head, followed by my vest top. I gasped at the feel of his hot skin against mine and the cold of the rock against the bare skin on my back. His mouth moved over my neck and shoulders his hand working on my jeans. I felt myself flush as he tugged my jeans away, embarrassed at how turned on he had made me and how wet I felt from his kisses.

Paul POV

Bella seemed to slow for a moment, her nervousness breaking through the spell of lust we had both gotten caught in. God the smell of her as I pulled down her jeans before lifting her legs back to around my waist was incredible. It caused a possessive thrill somewhere in me knowing that I caused it. I kissed her again; distracting her from the embarrassment she seemed to be feeling before working one hand between us to reach inside her underwear. I felt her gasp against my lips and then groan as I slid two fingers into her. So tight and wet and ready for me, I did this to her, affected her like this...she was mine now. She shuddered as I rubbed her intimately for a few moments before undoing my own pants.

_Two psychopaths but we know that no matter,_

_how many knives we put in each other's back's,_

_that we'll have each other's backs..._

"Bella?" I murmured to get her attention. "Bella, do you want this?" All I got was a mumbled 'uhuh' which I took as a yes before I moved her panties to one side and slid into her. It took a few slow thrusts to work my way fully inside her, as she gripped at my shoulders tightly. I glanced at her face and noticed her closed eyes and teeth biting her lip...'shit'... I lifted her chin to meet her lips and kiss anyway her discomfort before I began to move.

'_Cause we're lucky that together we move mountains..._

This was what I wanted, what I needed. No matter what happened now I would win her over. I couldn't possibly live without this woman in my life. Did that mean I loved her? Maybe not but there was room there, in time I think I could and probably would...

She was panting with me now as I tried to get control of myself. I groaned as my release hit me and dropped my head on her shoulder.

_With you I'm in my f-kin' mind, without you I'm out it..._

We stayed like that for a few moments as I caught my breath and then I looked up at her but I couldn't read her expression. She looked a little sad...or annoyed. Was she mad at me?

"I swear I didn't plan that when I came up here." I said defensively, lowering her to the ground. It was true I had gotten completely carried away, then I realised just how carried away I had gotten. I hadn't used any form of protection and not even asked if she was on the pill; as much of a mood killer as that would have probably been it would have stopped the horrid guilty feeling in my gut now. How could I have been so stupid? Bella was a virgin so although it was also her responsibility I should be the one who knew better... "Are you annoyed because we forgot to take precautions?"

Then her face filled with horror and I realised that obviously that hadn't been the reason but now it was. She pushed away from me and started gathering her clothes, now she looked really annoyed.

Bella POV

Stupid! How could I have been so stupid? My stupid neediness and hormones caused me to have sex with someone who doesn't even like me and not even use a condom! I shoved my jumper over my head and walked away still putting my arms into it. I didn't say a word to Paul, I couldn't think of any.

All I could think was that as incredible as that have been while it lasted, it was one of the stupidest things I had ever done and Charlie would be so disappointed in me.

Author's Notes: I know it's a little on the short side but better short than none! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a little review if you did. Please also note I am by no means condoning unprotected sex but it happens and just adds to the drama that is Bella and Paul so no angry flames and messages please xxx


	8. Chapter 7: Shock

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes.

Chapter 7: Shock

"Bella please try to smile." Emily said shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm happy for you I really am but I'm just...not very comfortable when I'm all dressed up." I replied.

"We all ready to go?" Emily's dad asked, poking his head in the door.

"Yes, daddy." She smiled.

"You look beautiful honey..." he smiled back, reaching out to hug her. "Sam's one lucky lad."

She really did look beautiful, especially from the side I was looking where there was no scar. Her hair was pinned up and she wore a white dress with simple long skirt attached to a ruffled bodice with pearl like beads stitched onto it for detail and short sleeves that covered her shoulders. My bridesmaid dress was a simple knee length deep blue dress with matching blue satin shoes.

"Hear that music, that's our queue." I said, putting on my best smile for Emily's big moment.

They were getting married in a small wooden chapel with chipped white paint and a small garden outside. It was a small event with the pack and some of their parents. Emily's dad was here to give her away but her mum had passed away when she was younger. I followed Emily and her dad up the aisle where Sam and Paul stood waiting with the minister.

The look on Sam's face, it was like he was staring at a deity, a goddess, a siren. He was smitten. I felt tears sting my eyes as Emily's dad passed her hand to Sam; my dad would never do that for me. I stood awkwardly next to Paul as the service began and quickly wiped my eyes.

"You OK?" Paul mouthed at me.

"Everyone cries at weddings." I whispered back annoyed that he had caught me. I felt him take my hand in his and hold it tightly.

"Not buying it." He breathed in my ear. I didn't reply, it would be rude to whisper the whole way through the service and I didn't want to lie anymore than I already had...

I glanced at Paul a few times during the ceremony, I had to stop ignoring him...he had proven time and time again that even if we don't get along all the time he's a good guy when it counts. Now I felt guilty...great.

Paul POV

It wasn't long before the service was over and everyone headed to the big gazebo on the beach for the party.

"Getting cosy?" Embry asked, nudging me in the side and nodding to Bella stood over by Kim.

"Don't start." I replied. I was just glad I hadn't had any reason to phase since mine and Bella's little incident or everyone would be crawling all over this news.

"Isn't it tradition for the best man to sleep with the bridesmaid?" he asked.

"Somehow I don't see that one happening today do you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Leah said. I looked up and sure enough Bella was heading straight towards us.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." I replied.

"Sam wants you; something about a speech." She told me. I nodded and she turned to leave again.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." I said, quickly reaching out and catching her arm. Leah and Embry raised their eyebrows but took the hint and left us. I opened my mouth to speak but Bella beat me to it.

"I took the morning after pill so you don't need to worry." She said quietly.

"That's a relief to know but that wasn't what I wanted to talk about." I told her, tugging her closer to me.

"A-and I'm sorry I ran off like that, it was stupid you didn't deserve that." She whispered nervously.

"That wasn't it either." I whispered back, my hand releasing her arm and running up to her neck and then to catch her chin.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking around her nervously.

"Don't make me chase you again." I told her. "Why were you so upset the other day?"

"How would you feel if you just realised you'd lost so much control of yourself that you ended up losing your virginity to someone who hates you?" she hissed.

"I thought we covered that one already." I bit back, dragging her away from the party where it was quieter.

"OK, maybe hate was the wrong word." She replied, stepping back from me. "I just wanted someone who cared about me."

"I do care about you, you stupid girl! Can't you see that?" I said, I was getting frustrated now. I know she's had a rough time and that asshole really did a number on her self-confidence but I just didn't have the patience or romantic ability to think of a better way to put it. She looked pretty mad and I could tell she was ready to shout back.

"What?" was the small single word that I heard her say instead.

"Bella...you're more important to me than anyone. And don't tell me you don't care about me because I'm not buying it." I told her, pulling her back to me.

"You care about me?" she asked, looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Then why do you act like such a jerk all the time?" she frowned. I chuckled at the adorable look on her face.

"Because I am a jerk. It's just me but-" The rest of my words were cut off by her lips pressed against mine and I was more than happy to reciprocate. I had no resistance against her kisses. If she wanted to; I had no doubt she could have me wrapped around her little finger but I wouldn't let her know that of course.

Bella POV

I sighed in relief as I felt the cramping in my stomach early this morning. Thank god I got my period! I mean I took the morning after pill but it's not one-hundred percent effective so I still had the odd niggling in the back of my head. At least this was one worry gone. Whilst Paul and I weren't either avoiding each other or ripping one another's throats out anymore we still had some way to go before we were even a serious item let alone in a situation that would be good to have children.

The pack now knew all the details about Paul and I thanks to their little bond. Sam, Jake and Paul had all been phased at the same time; I knew they knew when they came into the kitchen unable to stop grinning at me in that annoying way that they do. It was alright though...although we were now sort of an item publicly; we weren't taking anything too seriously and didn't really talk about the whole emotional side of things much. To be honest we still fought with each other almost as much as we did before as well.

Now I sat in Emily and Sam's kitchen talking about their honeymoon trip with her and Leah. I took a nice big gulp of my coffee and then looked back up at them...they were positively miserable.

"Seriously guys, what gives?" I asked.

"I got my period today." Emily sighed, "I'm just a little disappointed that's all." I nodded and smiled at her reassuringly knowing how much she and Sam had been wanting to get pregnant in the past few months.

"I got mine too." I replied. "Although I'm relieved not disappointed."

"I didn't." Leah said. We both looked at her in surprise. Did she mean didn't as in she wasn't due on or that she was due on but hadn't gotten her period?

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Pretty damn sure, I'm nearly a week late." She laughed, although her voice held no trace of humour. "And last time I checked I couldn't _get_ pregnant."

"Have you done a test?" Emily asked. I just stared in surprise and let Emily do that talking, I had the feeling I was missing something pretty important.

"No, to start with I thought I was just doing the maths wrong and then I just couldn't believe it." Leah sighed.

"I've got one in the bathroom if you want to know for sure." Emily offered. "Do you know who the could be father would be?"

"If I'm pregnant there is only one possible father." She snorted.

"Who?" I couldn't help it, it just came out my lips.

"Embry." Leah said. "He's my imprint."

"Our Embry?" Emily gasped. "How the hell did that stay a secret?"

"An extreme lack of phasing." Leah laughed. "Let's get this show over with." With that Leah disappeared into the bathroom leaving Emily and I to look at each other in shock.

"I guess you and Paul weren't the only one's with secret rendezvous." Emily murmured. "It's amazing that they've actually learned to keep secrets at all."

A few minutes later Leah returned to the kitchen and dropped two white sticks on the table.

"Have you got anymore?" she asked.

"No Leah." Emily said picking one up. "You're pregnant."

"I need another test." Leah snapped.

"That one says pregnant too." Emily said, checking the other one.

"They're wrong. I need another one." Leah replied.

"Leah, you can get a false negative but I've never heard of a false positive. You're pregnant." Emily told her calmly.

"How?" Leah snapped.

"I think you know how." Emily smiled.

"But I'm not supposed to be able to get pregnant." Leah protested.

"Well apparently there was a mix up because you are." Emily sighed.

"Maybe it's a wolf thing." I added. "That you can get pregnant with a wolf but not a human?"

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked softly, placing a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"Do? Nothing. I'm going to have a baby obviously." She replied, walking away from us and slamming the door behind her.

Right...that was definitely unexpected...I glanced over at Emily as if she had some kind of explanation but obviously she didn't and we both just looked helplessly towards the door Leah had just stormed out of.


	9. Chapter 8: Ride

Author's Notes: Sorry I know it's been a little while, but unfortunately I only got a few days off work for Christmas and my son's second birthday was the 28th so it's been pretty manic! Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and so you'll probably guess more drama it heading this way! As always thanks to my wonderful beta JenJenSon and if any of you like Harry Potter check out her story it's really hot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes.

Chapter 8: Ride

I leant back into the couch and passed Paul his drink. He'd come by like this a few times a week without the pack so we could spend some time to ourselves.

"I hope she's doing alright..." I sighed; thinking about Leah who hadn't really spoke to many of us for the past week.

"Well they took the risk." Paul replied. I looked at him slightly shocked.

"It was an accident." I protested, on their behalf.

"Well, what I meant was its nobody else's fault, they weren't forced to do the nasty without protection and I thought Leah would be over the moon." He explained.

"You are hardly in a position to criticise them, we didn't use anything that night either!" I snapped. "And just because Leah is happy that she has an imprint and can get pregnant doesn't mean she is ready to have a baby right now or is going to just fall in love overnight does it?"

"I don't know how her mind works do I? Now you're making it sound like it's my fault!" he yelled back.

"I didn't say it was your fault! When did I say that?" I asked.

"Well then why are you yelling at me?" he shouted, standing up.

"Because you're being hypocritical and insensitive!" I retorted. Obviously the wrong answer because he left the house banging the door. I sighed and flopped on my back on the sofa. Typical it was going to be one of _those_ days again.

The problem Paul and I have is that other than his first declaration of any kind of feelings for me, we don't talk about our feelings and we don't do serious. It's always about having fun and hanging out which is fun and great but...you can't live your life without taking anything seriously...and I need someone to step up to the plate and look after me. No that came out wrong...I want someone who I can count on if I need to but won't be trying to control my life and make my decisions for me like a certain ex.

Paul POV

Why does she have to take everything so seriously? I was just pointing out that if they weren't careful they can't complain about the circumstances whether it was an accident or not, I'm tired of everyone acting like it's a big shock and drama. They had unprotected sex and Leah got pregnant, it's not a surprise; that's how it's supposed to work! Especially if they're each other's imprints!

I know I did the same thing and we were very lucky that Bella had the sense to at least get the morning after pill just in case and in Leah's defence no one had known that a female wolf could get pregnant from another wolf; we had all thought they were baron full stop.

So why was she mad at me? I will never understand women, ever!

Unfortunately a day of silent treatment from Bella was enough to drive me mad so I needed to figure out how to make her not mad at me anymore.

"You're an idiot you know that?" Sam laughed at me. "You know why she's mad right?"

"No that's why I was asking for help, not to be laughed at." I muttered.

"Because you sounded like an insensitive jack-ass!" Sam laughed again. "Look, you and I know that sometimes women are stupid and crazy but seriously the easiest way to keep them happy...if your opinion isn't nice, keep it in your head and change the subject."

"That's what you'd do?" I asked.

"Not always but quite often." He shrugged. "Look women are more emotional than us, they want men to be sensitive and romantic so just...look you want Bella in your life right?" I nodded. "You don't want to hurt her?"

"Of course not." I snorted.

"You love her?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me expectantly.

"Hell, I don't know! I've never loved anyone but my mum!" I hissed. "I care about her, isn't that enough?"

"See now these are the things you don't say if you want a girl to not throw things at you." Sam laughed.

Bella POV

Something caught my attention as I came downstairs for breakfast; I glanced at the kitchen table and spotted a folded paper on it. I picked it up and opened it quickly.

_Meet me on the beach 11 o'clock_

_Paul_

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself, Paul was hardly the romantic type...even a rendezvous note didn't sound romantic from him.

So I ate a quick breakfast and tidied the house before going upstairs and getting dressed to meet Paul at the beach. I grabbed some jeans and a jumper before digging around for my coat downstairs and heading out to my truck.

It was a surprisingly warm for Folks today, it was still cold when the wind blew but the sun kept peeking out from between the clouds every now and then although you couldn't really call it a sunny day it was at least bright and dry. I got out by Sam and Emily's and walked down to the beach where we normally have the bon fire.

I couldn't see Paul but I could see footprints so I followed them along the beach. Then hot hands covered my eyes and I screamed before realising it was obviously Paul, which I'll admit made me feel a bit silly.

"Surprise." He murmured in my ear, and guiding me forward. I felt a kiss on my neck and then he moved his hands. In front of us at my feet was a small blanket a few cans of soda, a flask with some cups and a few plates of food currently covered with cling film.

"Special occasion?" I asked.

"I was a bit of an ass." He replied, bending down to kiss me.

"A bit...but so was I." I replied. "This is really sweet." I gestured down at the picnic.

"I'll admit I didn't make the food but I swear it was all my idea." He said, sitting down and tugging me with him causing me to not so gracefully land in his lap. "Clumsy Bella." He chuckled and kissed me again.

"Hey!" I protested, laughing myself. "You did pull me down here."

We spent most of the day laid there on the beach together nibbling on the food and enjoying each other's company. I hadn't laughed so much in ages and it made me feel all warm inside at the thought that Paul had purposely tried to apologise for something that was just one of our typical arguments, when I was probably just being oversensitive and had told him so.

I leant over him to place a firm kiss on his lips. He instantly wrapped his arms around me and held me against him.

"I want you right now Bella." He murmured, not leaving my lips. His hands started to wander under my jumper to feel bare skin. He pulled my body over his and pressed me tightly against him. I could feel him straining against his shorts as I began to move against him, my own hands roaming under his shirt also. He lifted his shirt away quickly and I lifted myself from his lap slightly to undo his zipper and free his swollen cock. As I tugged his shorts a little way down I tentatively licked my way up and down the length of it a few times before he practically threw me onto the blanket as he flipped us over.

I groaned as his mouth assaulted mine this time as he started removing my clothes.

"You little minx." He smirked against my lips; then I felt his warm fingers probing inside me. "How do you like being teased hmm?" I felt myself flush slightly knowing he could feel how wet I was from his kisses. How could he affect me so much? He moved up to me and our eyes met; his eyes looked so filled with lust and wanting that I almost felt embarrassed staring into them as he pressed himself into me. He eased himself in so slowly that I felt every part of me stretching around him until he was buried so deeply I forgot how to breathe. Then his lips found mine again and I gave in to the feelings sending my body into meltdown.

I gripped his shoulders as I felt a hot, tingly feeling uncurling from my stomach. I broke from his lips as I let out the moans I could no longer control. I almost started to panic as I began to lose control of myself altogether, between Paul's thrusts and his murmured words against my neck and ear before that feeling exploded and sent shudders of pleasure across the whole of my body until I clenched my toes and fingers and everything I could as the waves shook me. I had _never_ felt like this before.

He kept moving inside me until he too shook with his release and relaxed against me.

Despite the cold breeze from the water edge I was pretty warm next to Paul and if I didn't know better...I'd think I was falling for him pretty hard. Shame, he didn't feel the same...at least not yet anyway but I can always hope that in future he'll be able to open up to me.

In the meantime if he was willing to make an effort for me then I could try to relax and be fun for him.

"Hey, let's go do something." I grinned, standing up.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, there is something I've wanted to do for a while now..." I said, turning towards the water.

"Just say the word." He said, standing up himself.

"I want to go cliff diving." I told him, "Will you go with me?"

"You want to try cliff diving?" he asked sceptically. "I'm not sure that's a great idea."

"Please? You'll be right there with me right? How dangerous could it be?" I shrugged.

"Sure." He chuckled, "You little daredevil you." He wrapped his arm over my shoulders and kissed me cheek. "But I think you'd better at least put _some_ clothes on."

"Whoops..." I grinned, my face turning its lovely shade of tomato red.

Flashforward

She looked gorgeous with her chocolate curls being tossed around by the wind, swirling around her pale shoulders. She looked relaxed, peaceful as she closed her eyes and stepped forward and almost graceful as she swan dived off of the cliff and then black...

Author's Notes: Sorry guys. Hope you like and I have started a draft for the next chapter already so I'll try not to keep you waiting xx


	10. Chapter 9: Insane

Author's Notes: To make up for you guys waiting over a week for an update I thought I'd get two out over this weekend! I hope you enjoy reading it aa much as I like writing it. As always thanks to my wonderful beta JenJenSon and if any of you like Harry Potter check out her story it's really hot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. They lyrics are from Wouldn't change a Thing from Camp Rock 2 (I am so cool). I just heard it and thought yes that is exactly Bella and Paul!

Chapter 8: Insane

Bella POV

I heard a car pull up the driveway and glanced out the window, it wasn't very often anyone came by car since most of the pack just ran so it was a bit unusual. My gaze focused on the car and my heart stopped. I would know that car anywhere; the car that had taken me all the way to phoenix when I was running for my life...Carlisle's car.

My heart both soared and sank as I stared at it waiting for the door to open, but as soon as I saw the dark haired pixie step out I was running for the door.

"Alice!" I cried out, running to her and throwing my arms around her stone body so hard I nearly winded myself.

"Bella!" she gasped in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so excited." I apologised stepping back. It felt weird feeling someone so cold after hanging around with the pack so much.

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" she asked sternly, following me inside.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her, leading her into the front room.

"I saw a vision of you jumping from a cliff and then nothing Bella, your future just disappeared. I thought you were dead." She chided.

"No! You got it all wrong Alice I was cliff diving." I explained. "It's fun."

"Fun? I didn't see anything after you hit the water Bella. It's so dangerous to do something like that what if something had happened? What would Charlie think if he knew?" Alice obviously wasn't too impressed at my new hobby. My face dropped as she mentioned Charlie's name, Alice had always liked Charlie and Charlie had always liked Alice.

"Charlie's dead Alice." I told her quietly.

"What? How is that possible? I didn't see anything!" Alice protested.

"Believe me, it's possible..." I whispered.

"Oh God Bella." She said softly, pulling me into her arms again. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't really looking because Edward told me not to but something like that I should have seen."

"It's alright it was months ago now...I'm starting to deal with it better." I told her honestly. "Although I sometimes feel guilty...like I'm forgetting about him."

"Bella, he'd understand. You can't live in the past forever, you'll miss you life." She told me.

"What is she doing here?" a voice spat from behind us. My head whipped around to focus on Paul, Jake and Jared stood in the doorway to the living room. Paul and Jake had been a little odd around each other to start with when Paul and I started seeing each other but they seemed to understand each other about it. I'm glad someone did.

"I'm checking she's alright." Alice chirped.

"Well she is, no thanks to you." Jake hissed.

"Now you can leave." Paul added.

"She can stay as long as she likes." I said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean no thanks to me? I'm not going to hurt her!" Alice protested.

"Didn't you tell her?" Jake asked, stepping closer until he and Alice stood inches apart. She looked tiny compared to him.

"Tell me what?" she asked in a low voice.

"It's your fault Charlie's dead. You and you're stupid bloodsucking family." He muttered.

"Bella is that true?" she asked, stepping around Jake before he could even blink and standing in front of me.

"Not strictly, he's over-reacting." I replied.

"Hardly! Tell her it was Victoria!" Jake snapped.

"Victoria?" Alice gasped.

"She was here for revenge on Edward." Paul explained.

"She was here for me." I corrected.

"Oh god...how didn't I see that?" she asked, then she looked up at the boys as if a brick had just hit her. "You're the boys from La Push aren't you? Damn it I can't see passed you!"

"What?" I asked her in surprise.

"Get out." Paul said, quietly but threateningly.

"She's not leaving. It's my house and I say she can stay as long as she wants." I told him.

"She's one of them." He insisted.

"She's my friend!" I protested. "I trust her!"

"She left you here too!" Jake added.

"You stay out of it." I told him. "She's my friend guys, and it's my decision."

"We can't protect you here Bella, if there's a Cullen here it's Cullen territory." Jake said quietly.

"You expect me to sit here while you socialise with a bloodsucking leech that ruined your life!" Paul said, lowering his face so I could feel his hot angry breath brush across my face.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say,_

_His mind is somewhere far away,_

_And I don't know how to get there..._

_You and me, we're face to face,_

_But we don't see eye to eye..._

"You don't understand." I said.

"No you're right, I don't. After what happened to Charlie I don't know how you can stand to even be in the same room as one of them or expect us to for that matter!" he shouted.

"I'm not forcing you." I said lowly. "You know where the door is."

"You're choosing her over us, when we picked up the pieces?" Jake asked. "Choosing a Cullen over your boyfriend?" I glanced up at Paul to see nothing but anger in his eyes and felt tears prick in mine.

"I'm not choosing between anyone, you're the ones with the problem, you're the ones trying to make me." I replied, turning back to Alice. I felt the heat of Paul's body retreating away from me and then heard the massive cracking sound as the front door slammed behind him. I glanced guiltily at Jake and Jared.

"Sorry Bella." Jared shrugged.

"We don't belong here anymore." Jake said, as they both turned to leave quietly.

I slumped on the sofa, for the second time this week Paul had turned and left. Maybe we would never really understand each other. I looked up at Alice.

I got their point, I knew how they felt but I wasn't making them be best friends, I just wanted a chance to talk to her while she was here.

"I guess now I know why you're future disappeared." Alice said ever so softly, sitting next to me. "You love him, he's your future and I can't see him."

"How can he be my future when all that happens is this?" I sighed, covering my face with my hands in frustration. "Every time something serious happens he's out that door."

_It's like all he wants it to chill out,_

_He makes me want to pull all my hair out,_

_Like he doesn't even care..._

"Maybe he's just trying to protect you?" Alice asked softly. "And like someone else I know, doesn't really know the best way to do that."

"That's why he left isn't it?" I asked, although I really didn't need to. I had suspected several times but never quite believed it...after all it never made sense for someone like Edward to love someone like me.

"Of course. He loved you Bella but...you know how boys don't mature as fast as girls? Well Edward may have lived for over a century but he's still a seventeen year old, he'll always be a seventeen year old." She said quietly.

"Well Paul's not seventeen he just has tantrums like a six year old and sulks." I sighed.

"And you're not sulking now?" she asked softly. She had a point but I was going to ignore that for the moment.

"Alice, what they said...I don't really blame you guys for what happened." I told her.

"So what did happen exactly?"

So I retold the whole story, leaving out the shocking details that stayed firmly in my head no matter how hard I tried to forget them.

Paul POV

How could she choose a bloody leech over me? Over all of us? Surely she knows if it wasn't for them Charlie wouldn't have died! Victoria would have never had anything to do with Bella in the first place.

How could Bella and I ever be a serious thing if she remained friends with the Cullens? They were our enemies! But how could I live without Bella? Even now I could feel that urge, pulling me back towards her. I resisted it, no matter what she meant to me I couldn't make nice with a parasite.

Oh god...without realising it I was already heading back towards the house. No...there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. She was my whole world no matter how mad we drove each other.

_Like fire and rain_

_You can drive me insane_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

Bella POV

"So, are you going to call him?" Alice asked, a few hours later.

"Probably." I sighed. As much as what he'd said hurt, and his leaving had really really hurt...I couldn't force him to like the Cullens. The most I could ever hope for is to convince him to be civil...could I throw everything we had shared away because of something he couldn't help? He was born and raised to believe that vampires were his enemies...it was in his blood...

He temper may drive me mad, and he may never listen to me when he's throwing a tantrum but I tend to get easily offended and fight back just as hard...

At the very least, even if I spent the rest of my life with him...I'd never be bored.

_We're like Venus and Mars,_

_We're like different Stars,_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing,_

_And I wouldn't change a thing..._

Author's Notes: I hope you like! Well done to all of you who guessed it was coming! Let me know what you think xx


	11. Chapter 10: Interrupted

Author's Notes: Sorry everyone! I know it's been a while but I've been feeling pretty run down recently so it's been hard to get inspired. As always thanks to my wonderful beta JenJenSon and if any of you like Harry Potter check out her story it's really hot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. They lyrics are from Wouldn't change a Thing from Camp Rock 2 (I am so cool). I just heard it and thought yes that is exactly Bella and Paul!

Chapter 10: Interrupted

Bella POV

Alice's eyes flickered and she seemed to stare straight through me for a moment and I wondered what she was seeing.

"He's coming here, he's mad at me for interfering." She said quietly. I knew who she meant and I felt a familiar lurch in my stomach. Edward was coming back. There was a loud knocking on the door and I reluctantly held fire on questioning Alice to answer it.

There stood in the rain and soaked through was Paul. His shorts clung to him and his hair stuck to his forehead messily.

"What are you..." I trailed off leaving the rest implied. He looked like he was going to say something but changed his mind before grabbing my arms and pulling me against him. His lips found mine in a desperate and almost brutal kiss that could only mean one of two things...either he felt the same way I did or he was saying goodbye.

"You're worth it." He mumbled against my lips in between the kisses. "Screw the treaty, the rules and the god damn stink you're worth the lot."

"Thank you." I whispered, kissing him back with just as much aggression; anything to not let the tears escape from his words.

This was probably as close to expressing feelings as Paul would ever get and I appreciated his effort. It filled my stomach with butterflies and warmth to know had cared about me. I knew I cared about him too, I knew I loved him. I don't even know how I let myself fall in love with him before I even realised it. Falling for Edward had been like wearing rose coloured glasses, a dreamlike state...with Paul it was brutally real and pulled at me from somewhere deep inside. It was like what I felt for him was somewhere in my blood, unavoidable and undeniable.

"I hope you mean that because you're about to see some fireworks." Alice said from behind us. She looked at me pointedly. "He'll be here any minute I can't believe I didn't see him until just now he must have been playing with my blind spots."

"Who?" Paul asked.

"Edward." I replied. "Just don't kill him, please."

"As much as I'd like to I think I'll let you get your piece in first." He smirked. "I'm sure you can think of plenty to say." He bent down and kissed me again, pressing me intimately against him. Alice cleared her throat and I practically leapt away from him, my cheeks heating up from my embarrassment.

Then I saw him.

Edward Cullen; stood on my driveway. He looked shocked, hurt, angry and confused all at once.

"Bella?" his beautiful voice asked uncertainly. I just nodded in response. Then he looked at Alice and I realised she must be mentally filling him in on all she knew. Edward looked like he was ready to fall to his knees and then he did.

I felt my legs moving before I realised I was running to him. I fell to my knees in front of him and reached for him as if I expected him not to be real. He looked at me and I nearly cried.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why did you come here?" I asked him, leaning back on my heels.

"I had to know if it was true...I thought you were dead." He replied. "You promised nothing stupid."

"Like you promised at the hospital not to leave me?" I snapped, standing up and turning away from him. "Edward things don't just happen because you say so."

"That's not what I meant love...and I'm mad at myself for leaving you here, especially unprotected." He sighed, getting to his feet.

"I wasn't unprotected, I'm still not unprotected." I replied, walking back towards the house.

"That pack of mutts is _not_ protection." He hissed.

"They were better protection than you were! So don't you dare pretend you know anything!" I shouted.

"Bella, I let you down and I'm sorry love but..." he hesitated, looking between Alice, Paul and me. "I won't make that mistake again. I won't leave you here with nothing but the pack to protect you."

"I don't remember asking you to stay." I gritted out.

"Of course not, Alice and I can't stay here after all I was telling the truth when I told you we would have to leave Forks soon because of Carlisle's age." He explained. "You'll come with us of course."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"She's not going anywhere with you." Paul spat, moving in front of me. "You bloodsucking asshole! Who the hell do you think you are showing up and-"

"Paul." I interrupted, noticing his arms starting to shake. "Calm down."

"I just meant that my family and I can protect her now." Edward said calmly.

"Edward, I think it's up to Bella whether she wants to come with us or not." Alice said softly.

"You don't want her to come with us?" he asked, turning on Alice.

"Of course, I would love her to come with us." She replied. Mine and Alice's eyes met. "But only if it's what she wants. I want her to be happy and I think she's happy right where she is."

"Bella love, come with me and I promise I won't let you down again." Edward pleaded, stepping closer to us. "We can go back to how things were before."

"No." I replied. I felt the tears threatening to fall again. "Things will never be like they were before. I'm not going anywhere." I reached to take Paul's hand for strength as I finally confronted my first love. Edward stood right in front of me and leant forward.

"Bella, I love you." Edward he whispered against my cheek.

"I don't love you anymore, not the way I did." I replied, and the tears finally fell. "You're too late Edward. You could've come back sooner...but you didn't you're too late."

"I'm sorry." He murmured, reaching to take my free hand. "I'll always be waiting, in case you change your mind." He moved away from the house and headed to the car Alice had arrived in. "Alice."

"I'll come back and visit really soon Bella, I promise." Alice said, hugging me tightly.

"Tell everyone I miss them." I told her. "I'll miss you."

"You'll be fine Bella, I don't even need to see your future to see that it's going to be just fine." She smiled, heading over to the car where Edward waited for her.

I stood for a while; I watched them drive away and then just stared at the driveway. Paul wrapped his arms around my waist from behind but didn't say anything for a while.

"Bella! Paul!" a voice called shocking us out of our silent moment. I looked up; across the other side of the road Jake and Quil stood at the edge of the woods. "We need you, now!"

Paul took my hand and nearly dragged me behind him as he jogged over to Jake and Quil. "What's going on?" Paul asked.

"It's Leah, there's something...look you just need to see it." Jake said. "Bella you stink."

"Sorry." I replied.

"They're gone?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, before glancing down the road Alice and Edward had just driven down. "They're gone."

"Alright, well let's get going." Jake said. "Can you carry her?" Paul nodded and I looked at them confused.

"No offence but it's going to be faster than your truck to cut through the woods." Jake explained.

"Two secs." Paul nodded, ducking behind a tree and moments later he reappeared in his wolf form. I felt slightly nervous, my head only reached his shoulder and he had always been so fierce as a wolf.

"Well climb on." Quil grinned at me. I looked up at Paul's back nervously, how in the world was I supposed to get up there? I tentatively placed my arms up onto his back and made a sort of jumping effort but ended up going nowhere and pulling his fur in the process. Quil and Jake just stood and laughed behind me causing me to turn bright red. Paul snarled at them and then looked at me to try again. I looked at him unsure and then looked around for something to stand on. Paul rolled his eyes and squatted down so that his belly was on the ground.

I reluctantly climbed onto his back and tried to get myself comfortable. I grabbed hold of his fur as he got up again and a small squeak escaped my throat. The other two had disappeared to phase themselves as Paul took a few steps forward to test how well balanced I was.

"This OK?" I asked, still holding his fur in my hands. He didn't reply, instead his body leapt forward as he began to run and I desperately tried to find ways to hold on as he powered through the trees.

By the time we reached La Push my knuckles were white and aching where I'd been holding on so tight. Paul stopped suddenly and then sat down. I tried to hold on but there was no way that was going to happen. So instead I slowly slid down his back until I landed on my butt on the ground and rolled back onto my back with my legs in the air looking extremely undignified. I could hear the laughter in Paul's bark as he phased back and marched towards Emily's house.

"Paul Lassik! Put some clothes on!" I heard Emily shout. Paul just laughed and as I watched his bare butt marching into Emily's house I couldn't help but laugh too.

By the time we were all gathered in Sam and Emily's house and all the boys had clothes on, or shorts at least; the problem was very apparent. We all just stared at Leah sat on one of the kitchen chairs eating a piece of chicken.

"How is that even possible?" I asked, gesturing to Leah.

"We were actually hoping since your...friends had stopped by town maybe you'd be able to ask the doctor. We can't take her to a doctor, they'd freak out." Sam replied.

"I don't understand, this isn't normal for wolves then?" I asked.

"No, well at least not a male wolf knocking up a human...the only female wolves in our history were apparently baron so no...not normal." Jake explained.

"I am here you know." Leah spoke up. "I don't suppose you've got anymore chicken have you? I've starving."

I just stared at Leah's huge swollen stomach, going by her dates she couldn't be more than six weeks pregnant; not that I was an expert on babies but I'd studied child development at school. The problem...Leah looked like she was a full eight or nine months pregnant. Her stomach stuck out of her shirt, her skin was tight and hard with evidence of a few stretch marks to the sides of her stomach from the sudden growth of her bump. Her boobs had even grown considerably.

"So do you think the Cullen doctor would help us?" Embry asked, from where he sat close to Leah.

"I can ask. I've got Alice's phone number at the house. When I get home I can ring and find out..." I replied.

"We've even spoken to the elders and apparently there isn't a single tribe story even close to this." Leah said, pointing to her stomach. "I would have to be one of a kind huh?" Emily passed her the plate back with some more chicken on it. Growing a whole person in a matter of weeks had to run up an appetite.

"How about the internet?" I asked. "What if there are other tribes like this one? Even if you guys have never seen anything like it maybe someone else out there has."

"Not a bad idea...Jared would you go see Kim and ask if you can use her computer?" Sam asked. Jared nodded and was out the door pretty fast.

"We should go home and I'll ring Alice." I said to Paul. I blushed slightly; I hadn't meant to say home that way it sounded. Obviously it was my home but I hadn't meant to make it sound like we actually lived together. I glanced at Paul nervously but he didn't even to appear to have noticed. He just agreed and told me to wait for a minute while he had a word with Jake and he and Jake disappeared out the front door onto the porch.

"Come on then." He said, sticking his head back inside.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." I said to everyone. "Let me know if there's any change or if Jared and Kim find anything."

"Later guys." Paul called. I went out onto the porch where Jake and Paul stood waiting, I went over to Jake and wrapped my arms around his stomach. He hugged me back and I nearly cried.

"Aw Bells..." he murmured, squeezing me tighter.

"I don't ever want to fight with you guys." I told him, from where my face was buried in his chest.

"Hey, we're sorry too." He replied, he disentangled himself from me and glanced over to Paul. "Have it back in the morning and if you break it you bought it!" I followed Paul down the porch steps as Jake disappeared inside.

"Break what?" I asked.

"His car." Paul grinned, unlocking the door and gesturing for me to get in. "I figured now that we know it's not so urgent you could do with a softer ride home."

"You haven't been in Jake's car have you?" I laughed, as we started bumping down the road. "And it's still urgent...I think they were just panicking."

"Too right, she's like our sister." Paul replied. "And it's freaky."

"And you have no objections to Carlisle being her best option?" I asked.

"If you trust him, then I trust you." He replied carefully.

"That's good to know." I said quietly, looking out of the window.

Paul POV

By the time we reached the house Bella was asleep. I went around and unstrapped her before lifting her awkwardly from the car. Once inside I took her straight upstairs and placed her in bed before heading back downstairs. I found the number in the living room on the coffee table; just the word 'Alice' and the number below it. I looked at it for a while before I sighed and took it to the kitchen.

"The things I do for these bloody women..." I muttered.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other end.

"Cullen?" I asked.

"Yes." The female voice replied, it was the same one I was sure of it.

"My name's Paul, we met earlier."

"I remember," she confirmed. "Is Bella alright?"

"Bella's fine, I actually needed to speak with the doctor." I told her.

"We're not home yet, but I can give him a call to relay the message." She replied. "You'll be at Bella's?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then I'll get him to call." She said.

"Uh thanks." I said awkwardly, before she hung up. I dropped the phone back onto its hanger before getting a drink. This had been one crazy day.

I went upstairs to check on Bella who was still sleeping. I carefully slid into the bed next to her and got comfortable myself. I stared at her for a while; she was adorable when she was asleep and completely relaxed. She snuggled closer to me, her face pressing against my chest.

"I do love you, you know that." I murmured, kissing her hair.


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise

Author's Notes: OK here's chapter eleven! I hope you guys enjoy it. There's plenty more to come after this so stay tuned for more. As always thanks to my wonderful beta JenJenSon and if any of you like Harry Potter check out her story it's really hot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. They lyrics are from Wouldn't change a Thing from Camp Rock 2 (I am so cool). I just heard it and thought yes that is exactly Bella and Paul!

Chapter 11: Surprise

Paul POV

"Then I'll get him to call." She said.

"Uh thanks." I said awkwardly, before she hung up. I dropped the phone back onto its hanger before getting a drink. This had been one crazy day.

I went upstairs to check on Bella who was still sleeping. I carefully slid into the bed next to her and got comfortable myself. I stared at her for a while; she was adorable when she was asleep and completely relaxed. She snuggled closer to me, her face pressing against my chest.

"I do love you, you know that." I murmured, kissing her hair.

She never even stirred, just lay peacefully snuggled up against me, I must have started to doze as well because the next thing I know the phone was waking me up. Bella shot up in bed next to me.

"I fell asleep?" she gasped. "Crap, I forgot to ring Alice!" She leapt out of bed and reached for the phone.

"Don't worry Bella." I told her.

Bella POV

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" I heard at the other end.

"Yes...who is this?" I asked.

"Bella its Carlisle." He replied.

"Oh my god Carlisle, you are just the person I needed to speak to." I replied, a smile slipping onto my face.

"I know; Alice had an interesting phone call." He replied, I glanced up from the phone stand to Paul sat on the bed.

"Really?" I asked, barely more than a whisper as I moved over to stand in front of Paul.

"Yes, but I think the question is what was so urgent you wanted me to call back at midnight?" he asked.

"Sorry." I replied without thinking, and then I felt pretty stupid. "I mean, I need your help, this is...my friend needs help and you're probably the only doctor that wouldn't send her for scientific testing."

"Now I'm really curious." He chuckled. "What's the problem?"

"Well, you know the wolves at La Push? Well Leah got pregnant when she wasn't supposed to and in a few weeks she's gone from abs of steel to ready to drop!" I said hurriedly.

"You want me to come check her out?" he asked.

"Please, we're all really worried about her."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. It'll probably take about five hours, hopefully less since it's still dark." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle." And with that he hung up the phone. I moved to sit next to Paul. Less than twenty-four hours ago I thought I had pushed him away completely by being friends with Alice. He had been ready to walk away from me rather than even be in the same room as a Cullen. Then he came back, he managed to hold his temper in front of Edward...for me...and rather than wake me he had called Alice himself. That spoke more than words could.

"So he's coming?" Paul asked.

"Thank you." I whispered leaning against him.

"Come on missy," he grinned, sliding back under the duvet, "get your butt back in here."

We were woken again by the phone and I leapt out of bed with a start to grab the phone from my desk.

"Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Bella, thank god. Is the Doctor coming? We need help now!" Sam's voice urgently came through the phone.

"It's still going to be a few hours dear." I heard Emily call in the background.

"Is Leah OK?" I asked.

"She thinks she's in labour." He replied.

"I don't think, I fucking know!" I heard Leah scream at him.

"Right...we're on our way." I told him. I hung up the phone and looked over at Paul's anxious face. "Leah's in labour."

"Now?" he exclaimed. I didn't reply, I just started to pull my clothes back on and he followed suit. I swung open the front door and stood right in front of me was the doctor himself. I couldn't help myself; I flung myself at him so hard it hurt me.

"Carlisle thank god!" I cried.

"Bella, if I didn't know better I'd think you were glad to see me." Carlisle chuckled, wrapping his arms around me back.

"Carlisle can you drive up to La Push? Quickly?" I asked him, knowing that Carlisle's car would be faster than Jake's that still sat in the drive and I knew he could drive faster than either Paul or I could without killing us.

"Of course." He nodded, pulling away and turning back towards his car. "Maybe you would like to fill me in on the way there?"

Sure enough we filled him in as best we could and we were at La Push in record time; and I ignored the fact that I had been gripping the door handle for dear life the whole way in view of the situation.

"Thank god!" Emily exclaimed, as we got out of the car.

"Thank you for coming." Sam told Carlisle shaking his hand and inviting him in.

We found Leah doubled over the sofa gripping for dear life, her face screwed up in pain.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Carlisle asked. Leah just rolled her eyes and gripped the sofa harder.

"They're pretty much every minute now." Emily told him. "She hasn't let go of the sofa for a while. We were starting to worry we were going to deliver the baby ourselves, we've already kicked the rest of the boys out and Sam's been hiding in our room."

"I haven't been hiding I just didn't feel welcome." Sam muttered, leaving the room again.

"Right do we know how dilated she is?" Carlisle asked.

"And that's me officially leaving the room." Paul murmured, heading in the same direction Sam had gone.

"She won't take her clothes off." Emily sighed.

"Right." He nodded, walking over to Leah. "Leah? I'm Carlisle. I'm here to help you alright?"

"You stink." Leah growled.

"To you I'm sure I do." He chuckled easily. "You can hate me all you want after we get your baby out, alright?"

"I'm not having a baby I only found out I was pregnant a few weeks ago!" she hissed, through gritted teeth as she nearly fell over in a movement that sort of looked like she was about to be sick.

"Did that feel like a push Leah?" Carlisle asked. Leah didn't reply this time. "Can Bella and your friend, sorry I don't believe we officially met before-"

"Emily." Emily said quickly, moving closer.

"Can Emily and Bella sort your clothes out?" Carlisle asked. Leah looked scared; I'd never seen her scared. She hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded.

I helped Leah stand while Emily started to tug away her clothes and Carlisle averted his gaze; until Leah suddenly groaned and doubled over again.

"That's going to have to do; this baby's not waiting around." Carlisle said, moving back over to us and guiding Leah to the ground safely until she was half sat and half laid on the floor with her back against the sofa.

Emily and I knelt either side of her as she squeezed our hands and her body again starting pushing of its own violation.

"Alright Leah, you're fully dilated next time you get an urge to push I want you to really push hard alright?" Carlisle said, getting himself ready. He got his answer when Leah screamed before starting to screw her face up as she pushed. I swore under my own breath as she clenched my hand so tight I swear I heard it crack. I heard the front door open again and spun my head around to see who it was.

"Jesus Christ Leah, what's going on?" Embry shouted, darting to Leah's side as I quickly moved out of the way.

"She's having the baby." Emily told him.

"What? Leah you make me go home to sleep and don't wake me up when this happens?" he spluttered.

"We tried to ring you, there was no answer." Emily explained when we sent the others home we told Jake to tell you.

"And he did I just didn't realise exactly what-Ouch!" he was cut off as Leah pushed again, this time squeezing his hand. Leah just glared at him and he stopped complaining.

"Alright Leah, another big push and the head will be out." Carlisle said calmly. This time Leah actually screamed as she pushed, as hard as it was to watch I couldn't walk away either. "OK, one more and you'll get to meet this little one."

"Come on Leah, one more." Embry murmured, kissing her hand. Emily had also managed to disentangle her hand at some point and was now moving Leah's hair from her face.

"Congratulations you have a little girl." Carlisle said, Emily passed him a towel to wrap the tiny bundle in. "Alright now take a minute to breathe before the next one arrives."

"Next one?" Leah snapped.

"Yes, any minute so just take a moment to relax." He told her. "I think you're having triplets Leah."

"Relax? You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Leah protested. Then she was in pain again and it wasn't long before her body started to push.

"Leah, I need you to stop pushing." Carlisle said suddenly, "I think this one is breech, it's stuck."

After a few moments more of pain and struggling Carlisle started to pull away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"They're stuck, she needs surgery." He replied. "I've can knock her out but I don't know how quickly her body will get through the drugs."

"Just do it." Leah sighed, she was exhausted; her body had had enough.

"Alright, I need to sort a few things out. Emily could you get some more towels for me?" he asked. "Bella, in my car there's another bag in the boot could you get it for me please?"

Sometime later we had moved Leah to Sam and Emily's guest bedroom so that she was more comfortable and the pack had its three newest members. Carlisle had also had to bandage my hand since Leah had dislocated two of my fingers due to her wolf strength.

The little girl born first they had called Keira, which apparently meant 'little dark haired one', Carlisle's unconventional c-section had brought them their two sons Cody and Finley. Cody was the smallest, and Finley the biggest.

They were so perfect...so unexpected and so so perfect.

"Bella?" Carlisle called softly, stepping out of the house to where I stood on the porch. "Are you alright?" He put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"I never thought I'd be the baby type." I whispered, just as much to myself as to him. "I love my mum but...she's never really acted like my mum. I didn't think I'd be any good at it either. I never thought I'd want this...but now that I've seen it...I don't think I could ever want anything else."

"That's part of growing up Bella; you start to want things you didn't think about before, that's the way it's supposed to be." He replied, resting his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you for coming to help us." I said, changing the subject.

"Of course, but please call me if you need anything." He said softly, hugging me against his side. "Anything Bella, just call me or Alice or any of us, anytime."

"Thanks, it's always handy to have someone you can call in the middle of the night without feeling guilty for waking them up." I grinned.

"Goodbye Bella." Carlisle said, kissing the top of my head and stepping down the porch steps.

"Bye Carlisle." I called after him.

"You alright?" Paul's voice came from behind me.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm not the one that just had triplets!"

"No but you're the one I care about most." He replied, pulling me to him.

"I'm alright." I sighed, burying my face in his chest.

"Bella, you know I care about you right?" he asked, I nodded against his chest. "So you won't take offence if I say you really stink."

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"Well now you've got two vampire's stink on you." He grinned suddenly. "But I bet you smelled pretty awful to them too."

"Why?"

"Because I bet you've got my stink all over you too." He smirked.

"Sorry I asked." I sighed, turning to head back inside.

"What a night huh?" Sam grinned.

"Yeah." I smiled back.

"Jared and Kim did have some luck by the way." He said. I sat at the table next to him and helped myself to his drink. "Apparently there are some stories of tribes like this that relate to what happened. Did you hear him telling Carlisle about it?"

"No, I missed it...I was distracted." I replied.

"You and Emily both." He murmured. "If she's not pregnant this time round she'll go mental."

"So crazy stuff huh?" Jared grinned, joining us at the table too. "Got Kim really broody too though."

"It's pretty hard not to be." I admitted. "They're so tiny."

"Well at least we won't have three!" Sam laughed.

"Well, no probably not but there is still a higher chance that you'll have multiples than a normal human pregnancy." Jared said. "You see as it turns out a female wolf is only infertile until she imprints. Once she imprints her hormones kick start everything and it can often cause her to release more than one egg at once hence the triple surprise."

"And the...supernatural pregnancy?" I asked.

"You know how when we first phased we all went through a massive growth spurt?" he asked; I nodded. "Well it's like that, but it only happens if a wolf gets another wolf pregnant. On top of that whatever strange DNA wolves have that is different it makes it more likely that monozygotic twins will occur as well." Everyone looked at Jared like he was insane.

"It means identical twins." I added for them.

"Hm...something tells me that Kim has explained this to him several times because I don't remember Jared being this smart." Sam commented.

"Well it's easier to learn quickly when it directly relates to you." Jared shrugged.

"Man, Embry and Leah are going to have their hands full though." Paul said, from where he stood behind us. "I hope I never have twins or triplets."

"Well you're not as likely to since your imprint is human." Jared replied. It was then that silence filled the room as the conversation came to an abrupt halt. "Whoops...you didn't tell her yet did you?"

"Is that true?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's true." Paul sighed.

"So what happened with us...it's been because of that...because of the imprint?" I asked.

"Yes, no...sort of." Paul replied. "Who knows?"

"I think I need a minute." I whispered, getting up and leaving the house again to head to the beach.

Paul POV

Damn it! That had come out completely wrong but what was I supposed to say? I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't have imprinted on her because I did so why did it matter?

"Sorry man." Jared said awkwardly.

"It would have come out eventually, this is just crappy timing." I muttered, heading out of the door in the direction Bella had gone.

I found her stood on the beach looking out at the water, the sky was pale and it looked like it would start raining any second.

"Bella?" I called.

"What happens now?" she asked without turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...how do I know if it's real or if it's just something forced by an imprint? What if I ever wanted to leave? I can't can I?" she asked.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked her, feeling hurt instantly stab at my chest.

"No, not now." She replied, turning around to face me finally. "But what if I decide one day that I do want to leave...how could I do that to you knowing what I know now?"

"Bella it changes nothing, the imprint...it just chooses the person who is right for you it can't make you fall in love." I tried to explain.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because the day I imprinted on you was the day you first slapped me. I don't recall us being instantly close do you?" I asked.

"I guess not." She replied. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to love me for me, without feeling pressured into it." I told her honestly. "Bella I didn't want to imprint on anyone, I fought it as hard as I could and I fell in love with you anyway. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"You love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do you stupid girl. Didn't you know?"

"Well...I hoped but I was never sure, you never said anything so I didn't either." She replied. "It was easier that way."

"Bella, don't let Jared's big mouth ruin this for us..." I sighed, pulling her into my arms. She pulled away slightly.

"I just need a minute." She replied softly.


	13. Chapter 12: Want

Author's Notes: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been so busy! I don't mean to keep you waiting but unfortunately between being a single mum and working a fifty-five hour week I struggle to find time to sleep let alone write! But I love it so much that I couldn't not do it. I hope you like it and I hope to get another chapter with you soon. As always a big thank you to my beta JenJenSon for all her help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the characters, book or film and make no money from this story it is pure fiction for fan purposes. Lyrics are from State of shock's 'Best I ever Had' and Jordin sparks Tattoo. If you listen to them and picture Bella and Paul on the beach having their chat they just fit. Best I ever had for Paul's thoughts and Tattoo for Bella's.

Chapter 12: Want

Paul POV

'_Now I know I messed up bad_

_You were the best I ever had'_

The next few minutes seemed to drag ever so slowly as I stood behind Bella with her back turned to me. I took in her dark curls being tossed by the wind coming off of the water, her deep brown eyes focused on the ocean ahead of her...she looked like she was thinking on something really hard. Either that or she was really pissed at me for not telling her.

"Bella? Just talk to me." I sighed.

"It's quite a shock you know. After a conversation about how many puppies wolfs can have; I find out that one of them is actually tied to me for life by some unseen force of nature so that if I ever leave it could literally kill him." She replied, still not turning to face me. She looked so hurt I just wanted to fix it but I didn't know exactly what had pissed her off so much in the first place, the imprint or keeping it from her.

"Bella, I can't make you stay no matter what it would do to me. Part of the imprint is being whatever you want me to be not just dragging you into my bed." I hissed.

'_You and I were living like a love song,_

_Now I know you're the only one that I want'_

"So the imprint didn't make you love me?" she asked.

"The imprint drew me to you; I fell in love with you all by myself." I replied, dropping to sit on the ground. "Bella this is so stupid; it doesn't matter about the imprint. All you need to know is that right now I love you. Does anything else really need to change because of some stupid wolf thing?" It had taken me long enough to win her over and there was no way I wanted to go through this every time something happened, I needed her to just believe I loved her and that was all that mattered.

"That would mean it would kill you if I left." She added.

"Yes, well-"

"I think it would kill me if I left too." She said, sitting down next to me. I looked round at her in surprise. "Loving you is like...it's easy. Do you know what I mean? I mean with Edward it was like living in a dream world but with you I'm wide awake and it's real."

'_I can't waste time so give it a moment,_

_I realise nothing's broken,_

_No need to worry about everything I've done,_

_Live every second like it was my last one'_

"So you're comparing me to the leech? How flattering." I muttered.

"That's not how I meant it. I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant Bella." I interrupted sighing and standing up, offering her my hand. She took it and as I dropped my arm over her shoulders to head back to the house it started to rain. I vowed to myself I would make this work. No matter what happened I would make it work. I could see Embry stood in the spare room window holding one of his new bundles to his chest, I wasn't close enough to see which one and then I looked at Bella. She was fixed on the window too; watching intently as Embry rocked his new baby lovingly. He had instantly loved all three of them. I had no idea that being a father was like that...that instant love for your child, almost like an imprint.

"Do you want that?" I asked her seriously. I saw her bite her lip and glance down nervously.

"I never thought I'd be that girl but...yeah, I want that one day." She replied. That was a good enough answer for now I supposed as we entered the house; after all I certainly never thought I would be that guy!

'_Don't look back, got a new direction,_

_I loved you once, needed protection,_

_You're still a part of everything I do,_

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo.'_

Bella POV

Three weeks had passed since Leah and Embry had had the surprise arrival of their triplets. They had moved into a small house of their own thanks to the money Leah's dad had left between her, Seth and her mum. Leah's share had been a big help towards their house. We hadn't seen much of Leah or Embry for the past week due to them having their hands full; everyone in the village had helped out getting baby stuff together for their rather unexpected arrivals.

"Bella!" Emily's voice shouted as soon as I got out of my truck at her and Sam's. I looked at her slightly perplexed as she practically ran to meet me. "Bella I'm pregnant! I just took a test this morning!"

"Congratulations." I told her, hugging her tight. "I'm so happy for you."

"I can't believe it's happened at last." She smiled. "Come inside, Sam and Paul will be back soon and we can have some lunch before going to see those little ones."

We headed inside and Emily told me all about her plans for the baby already while we made a cup of tea and sat waiting for the boys to arrive. Emily moved around the kitchen and put some lunch on so the boys would have something to eat when they returned. We didn't have to wait long; they came trampling up the porch steps not fifteen minutes later in high spirits.

"Morning Bella." Sam smiled, going over to kiss Emily. "What's for lunch darling?"

"I've just put some bacon and eggs on for you and the rolls are warming in the oven." She replied.

"Morning Bella." Paul murmured, kissing my neck before sitting at the table.

"So has my lovely wife been talking your ear off too badly?" Sam asked, sitting down. I shook my head. "She is very excited."

"You seemed pretty excited yourself earlier." Paul commented.

"I am." He replied, touching Emily's stomach. "My beautiful wife is carrying my baby."

"Here you go dear." Emily said, passing him a plate with bacon and egg rolls on it and then passing Paul his. "Bella one roll or two?"

"Just the one please." I replied. "I'm not as greedy as these boys."

"We're growing boys!" Jake's voice called, as he joined us in the kitchen. "Morning everyone! Thanks Emily!"

"You mean you get bigger?" I grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he murmured. Paul narrowed his eyes at him and he put his hands up defensively. "It was a joke man! You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Boys, boys not at the table please." Emily chided, sitting down herself. So contently we all returned to lighter conversation and ate our lunch.

"Right let's go see these pups then." Sam said, as Emily and I finished the last of the washing up.

"How are they coping with them, do you know?" I asked Emily.

"They're doing alright. Leah's pretty tired because she's trying to breast feed all three but they're having to use formula for top ups... although they don't seem to like the formula very much. Embry is amazing with them, he is so excited by everything they do and doesn't seem to be getting tired from all the work yet." Emily explained as we walked to Leah and Embry's new family home. "Everyone's been so nice; helping out where they can because the tribe is just so excited by the whole wolf breeding thing."

"It's pretty weird to think of them as parents so suddenly." I commented.

"It seems that imprinting isn't always easy; but it certainly picks out the right person for you. I mean isn't it nice to know that there will never be anyone more perfect for you? That no one could ever love you more?" Emily sighed.

"Me and Paul perfect?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you not see us a couple of months ago?"

"I don't mean Paul's perfect Bella; God help me he's nowhere near close," she laughed. "But he is perfect for you. You two don't just have the friendship, love and emotional side of things in tune but you have some serious sparks and fireworks going on as well."

"Yeah the sparks I noticed," I laughed. "When I was slapping him for changing Jake into one of them or yelling in his face for making fun of me."

"Now why do I get the feeling I'm not being entirely praised here?" Paul's voice came from behind us. I practically leapt three feet into the air in shock at the sound of his voice.

"You jerk! What are you doing trying to kill me?" I shouted.

"No need to overreact." He replied coolly. "It's not my fault you have a guilty conscience."

"I don't have a guilty conscience!" I protested. "Just for that you don't get to come home with me!"

"You don't mean that." He smiled, sliding his arm easily around my waist as we walked. "You'd be at home in our bed; all alone..."

"Since when is it _our_ bed?" I asked him.

"Since I decided I can't possibly spend a night away from you." He grinned.

"You probably may as well move in; you never leave." I grinned back, and then I spotted Embry coming out of the house in front of us carrying a bag of rubbish.

"Afternoon!" he shouted. "Go on in!"

"She's got you on trash duty then?" Jake asked.

"Dirty diapers." He replied. "For tiny things they don't half create a stink." Then he shrugged and led the way into the house.

On entering the house Leah greeted them sat with one baby cradled under each arm with the aid of pillows attached to each breast, feeding away. Paul, Jake and Sam very quickly turned their backs where as Emily and I just averted our gaze a little. The third little one was sound asleep in a basket next to the couch where Leah sat.

"That is a sight I never thought I'd see, nor wanted to." Paul said. Leah just reached for a nappy liner and covered herself slightly but continued.

"Trust me; this isn't easy so I don't give a damn who's here once I've got them quiet it's just tough if you don't like it." Leah shrugged.

"Sorry, it was a bit of a shock though." Sam said. Just then Keira decided to wake up and Leah just sighed deflated.

"There's still some milk in the fridge." She told Embry. Embry went to the fridge and brought out a bottle of milk before pouring the boiling water from the kettle into a jug and standing the milk in it to warm up.

"I don't know how you do it." I murmured, shaking my head.

"Badly, I suspect." Leah sighed, she looked exhausted.

"Don't be silly you're doing an amazing job." Emily said, lifting the crying baby from the basket and taking a seat next to Leah.

"I'll do it." Jake said, as Embry shook the now warm bottle and headed over to Emily.

"I think Emily deserves a turn, Jake." Embry said diplomatically, Leah just glared at him.

"I didn't know you were so good with babies, Jake." I grinned, until I saw everyone else's faces and my smile slipped away. "What did I miss?"

"Jake imprinted on Keira." Sam explained.

"What? Seriously? Isn't that kind of...gross?" I asked.

"It's not like that!" Jake defended. "I swear it's nothing as bad as you're thinking." Meanwhile Emily had Keira in her arms feeding her the expressed breast milk from her bottle.

"Cody's done." Leah said, Embry took the little baby boy from Leah and raised him to his shoulder to wind him, cloth already in place over his shoulder in case.

"They're beautiful." I said quietly, sitting next to Emily and stroking the soft dark fuzz on Keira's head. All three of the babies had tanned skin and dark hair but Keira had the most. All of them had greyish eyes to start with but now they were turning more brown.

"I can't wait." Emily sighed happily. "Even if it's triplets I don't care."

"I don't think that's very likely." Sam smiled.

Leah finished with Finley the biggest of the three babies and Embry passed Cody to me to begin winding Finley.

"Go lay down Leah." He said softly as he took Finley. "They'll all be back to sleep in a minute I bet."

I cuddled Cody to my chest and stroked the soft skin on his arm. I couldn't believe how much I wanted this... There was this longing inside me so bad I suddenly felt I was about to cry.

"Nice one." Paul muttered, as he started trying to wind Keira and she brought up a mouthful of wind and milk. "You have your mother's manners."

"She is only three week's old." Emily pointed out.

"And that's the only reason she gets to throw up on my shirt." Paul replied, smiling. "Because she's adora-... until you do that." He chuckled and passed her to Jake. "All yours." Jake shrugged and started changing Keira.

"You want one." I jumped as I heard Paul's voice in my ear; he stood behind me and slid his arms around to rest on my stomach possessively.

"One day." I croaked out, trying to swallow the nerves suddenly flying round my stomach at his nearness and the serious but soft tone in his voice.

"That look on your face doesn't look like one day." He murmured, his hot breath brushing over my ear. "Marry me Bella, marry me and have a baby with me."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I couldn't make my mouth work; I actually had to tell myself to breathe in my head. He just said what?


End file.
